


친구란 서로 돕는 것

by hicstans



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>피터가 해리 문제로 로키에게 도움을 청하다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 옛날옛날 코믹스 중에 스파이더맨과 로키가 로키의 딸을 구하고 이계에서 흘러든 악당인지 뭔지를 물리치기 위해 잠시 손을 잡은 적이 있습니다. 그래서 같이 지붕에 앉아 핫도그를 먹는다거나 적 앞에서 만담을 한다거나 참 재미있었는데, 아무튼 그 일이 끝나고 로키는 피터에게 자기가 필요하면 한 번 도움을 주겠다고 약속하고 징표를 주었습니다. 그런데 그 이후로 제작자들도 까먹었는지 피터가 로키 SOS를 써먹지를 않더라고요.--;;; 그 아까운 걸. 메피스토랑 계약하느니 로키를 부르란 말이다 이 돌거미놈아!
> 
> 그래서 놀거남2 전에 저 사건이 있었다고 치고 피터가 똑똑해져서 로키를 부르는 이야기입니다.

엉망진창으로 어질러진 방안에서 피터는 멍하니 천장을 올려다보고 있었다.  
모 든게 엉망이었다. 방 꼴도, 그 자신도, 그의 주변도.  
그웬은 영국으로 가고 해리는 죽어가고 있고 메이 숙모는 일에 치이고 심지어 그의 아버지는 돈 때문에 그를 버린 배신자였다.  
그리고 그에겐 그 중 한 가지 문제도 해결할 능력이 없었다. 슈퍼히어로건만 아무것도 해결할 수가 없었다. 도리어 그가 스파이더맨이기에 이 모든 일이 생긴 거나 다름없었다.  
그가 꾸물꾸물 침대에서 일어났다. 지금 그가 할 수 있는 일은 자기 방의 난장판을 청소해서 메이 숙모의 근심을 조금 덜어주는 것 정도였다.  
쓰레기들을 주워 모으느라 방 구석구석을 들쑤시다가 피터는 문득 책상과 벽 사이에 뭔가 끼어있는 걸 보았다.  
예감이 들었다.  
위험한 느낌은 아니었다. 그렇다고 불길함이 전혀 없는 것도 아니었다.  
‘저게 뭐지? 왜 여기 있지?’  
그리고 기억이 되살아났다.  
“아!”  
그가 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다 천장에 붙어버렸다. 머리로 들이받지 않은 게 다행이었다.  
“피터?”  
아래층에서 메이 숙모 목소리가 들렸다.  
“무슨 일이니?”  
“아, 아무것도 아니에요! 뭐 잊었던 게 생각나서!”  
그가 천장에서 내려왔다.  
‘로키 SOS잖아?! 어떻게 저런 걸 잊어버릴 수가 있지?’  
그야 특수한 상황이었긴 해도 악당으로 알려진 신이라 주장하는 외계인과 협력했던 일 같은 건 별로 자랑스러운 기억은 아니었겠지만, 그렇다고 이런 중요한 걸 잊고 있었다니.  
피터는 조심스럽게 로키의 징표를 거미줄로 들어올렸다. 그리고 그의 산적한 문제 중 무엇을 로키에게 부탁할 수 있을까 고민했다.  
오래 생각할 필요도 없었다. 누가 됐든 남에게, 그것도 로키에게 부탁 가능한 건 단 한 가지 문제 뿐이었으니까.

 

피터의 방에 나타난 로키는 우선 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“방꼴이 이게 뭐냐, 아무리 거미는 더럽고 청소도 제대로 안 한 방구석에 사는 경향이 있다 해도 너는 기본은 사람이니 이리 흉한 꼴을 하고 살 필요는 없지 않나.”  
“예예, 먼지투성이인데다 쥐구멍만한 방에 불러들여서 죄송합니다.”  
피터가 진심이 하나도 안 담긴 게 명백한 태도로 사과했다.  
“그래서 무슨 일로 나를 부른 거지, 거미 인간?”  
“그야 당연히 당신이 해줬으면 하는 일이 있어서죠. ....내 능력으로는 도저히 안 되고, 신급은 되어야 할 만한 거라서.”  
피터가 보인 아주 약간의 겸손함에 로키의 표정이 조금 누그러졌다.  
“말해보아라.”  
“해리 오스본을 살려주세요.”  
로키가 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. 그가 살짝 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.  
“안 죽었다만?”  
“아직은 그렇죠. 네, 지금은 살아있지만 죽어가고 있어요. 일종의 유전병이라던데.”  
“소위 불치병이라는 건가. 간단한 일을 부탁하는군.”  
피터가 안도한 표정으로 침대에 주저앉았다.  
“가능한 거 맞죠?”  
“죽었다 해도 살려낼 수 있는 내게 그런 걸 묻는 거냐?”  
“그렇죠, 네.”  
피터가 웃었다.  
“왜지?”  
“네? 뭐가요?”  
“왜 해리 오스본을 살리려 하는 거냐.”  
“왜냐니... 내 친구니까요.”  
“친구라고.”  
“예.”  
“너는, 나의 도움을 너 자신이 죽게 되었을 때 쓸 수도 있다는 것 자각하고 있는 거냐?”  
“뭐, 저야 슈퍼 히어로니까요.”  
피터가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“웬만큼 다쳐도 곧장 낫고, 내장이 파열되어도 살아날 수 있는데 뭐하러 절 걱정하나요.”  
그 말을 하는 피터의 표정이 어두워졌다. 로키는 흥미를 느꼈다.  
“상황을 설명해라.”  
로키가 책상 위에 있는 잡동사니를 쓸어내고 걸터앉았다.  
“네?”  
“네가 어째서 해리 오스본을 치료하는 게 너의 의무라고 생각하는지, 그 정황을 알리란 말이다. 아니면 내가 그의 회사로 공개적으로 찾아가 이 내가 이전 신세를 진 일이 있는 인간 피터 파커의 부탁으로 그의 생명을 회복시키....”  
“와, 와, 와!”  
피터가 필사적으로 손발을 휘저었다.  
“그럼 안 되죠! 절대 안돼요!”  
로키가 여유롭게 미소 지었다.  
“그럼 스파이더맨의 부탁 쪽이 나을까?”  
“그냥 어느 쪽도 말하지 않으면 좋겠는데요. 그게... 알았어요, 말할게요.”  
로키의 호기심을 충족시켜주지 않았다간 그가 해리 앞에서 무슨 소릴 늘어놓을지 모른다는 점을 받아들이고 피터는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그야 말썽의 신이 아무런 문제도 안 일으키고 필요한 도움만 딱 주고 떠난다는 것도 이상하긴 하지만.  
“말할테니, 대신 해리한테는 아무 말도 하지 말아요. 제가 지금 하는 말도, 그를 치료해달라고 부탁한 게 나라는 것도.”  
로키가 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“그러면 그는 자신이 누구에게 은혜를 입었는지 모르게 될 텐데?”  
“상관없어요, 이건 해리를 살리려고 하는 일이지 그에게 은혜를 입히려는 게 목적이 아니니까요.”  
로키가 어디 말해보라는 표정을 했다. 그래서 피터는 말했다. 아버지 노만 오스본이 죽고 뉴욕으로 돌아온 해리에게 찾아갔던 일. 8년이 지났어도 그는 여전히 자신의 가장 소중한 친구라는 것. 자신을 이리 바꾸어놓았던 거미의 독은 본디 해리를 치료하기 위해 시작한 연구였다는 사실. 그리고 해리가 스파이더맨의 피가 자신의 병을 치료할 것이라 믿고 이 모든 걸 피터에게 털어놓았고, 그는 스파이더맨으로서 해리를 찾아가 그의 요청을 거절했으며.....  
“어째서?”  
로키가 물었다.  
“네 피를 주면 되잖아, 그가 스파이더맨2가 될....”  
“그런 거라면 아무 걱정 없이 줄 수 있죠.”  
피터가 쏘아붙였다.  
“이게 그에게 슈퍼파워를 준다면, 그래서 해리도 나와 함께 뉴욕 상공을 활공해 다닐 수 있게 되는 것 뿐이라면 아무 문제도 없어요. 하지만 이건 그를 죽이거나 괴물로 변화시킬 거에요. 코너스 박사처럼.....”  
“해리 오스본은 실패할 거라고 믿고 있는 거냐? 너처럼 성공할 수 없을 거라고?”  
“그런 게 아니에요.”  
피터가 슬픈 표정으로 고개를 저었다.  
“제가 왜 성공했는지 만 알 수 있다면. 그래서 어떻게 하면 해리에게도 성공할 수 있을지 알게 된다면 즉시 그렇게 하겠어요. 하지만 지금 상태로는 실패했을 때의 리스크가 너무 크다고요. 해리를 괴물로 바꾸고 싶지 않아요. 그와 싸우게 되고 싶지 않아요. 친구인데.....”  
피터가 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“아버지가 대체 뭘 어쩌려던 건지만 알 수 있어도 좋으련만.”  
“그럼 그렇게 설명하고 같이 답을 찾아보면 되잖아? 애초에 그 거미가 오스코프에서 만들어진 거라면, 그 쪽의 시설과 기록을 이용하는 게 네 의문을 푸는데도 도움이 될 것 같은데?”  
피터가 머뭇거렸다.  
“그.....러려면 제가 스파이더맨인 걸 밝혀야 하잖아요.”  
로키가 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“네 비밀이 해리의 목숨보다 중한 거냐?”  
“아니오!”  
피터가 펄쩍 뛰었다.  
“그건 그러니까, 해리가 당장 죽는 건 아니고, 또 해리가 제 정체를 알게 되고 스파이더맨과 관련되었다고 알려지면 해리에게도 위험하고....”  
그가 다시 풀이 죽었다.  
“....그래서 그웬하고도 헤어졌는데.”  
잠시 생각하는 듯 하더니 로키가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“뭐, 그건 네 사정이고 내가 왈가왈부할 필요는 없겠지. 나는 네게 약속한 도움을 주면 되는 것을.”  
그가 책상에서 몸을 일으켰다.  
“좋다. 이전 내가 너에게 한 약속에 따라 나는 해리 오스본을 병 없이 건강한 상태로 돌려놓겠다. 이건 그의 무병 장수를 책임지는 것이 아니며 이후 그가 자신이나 다른 사람의 실수나 의도로 죽게 된다면 그건 나의 관심사가 아니다. 알겠나?”  
“네.”  
피터가 답하자 로키가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래. 그럼 그를 치료하되 너나 스파이더맨에 대해선 언급하지 않고 내가 했다는 사실도 드러나지 않도록 행동하마.”  
“어.... 고맙습니다.”  
“그럼 결과를 기대하여라.”  
로키가 사라졌다. 피터는 그가 사라지기 직전에 보인 미소가 좀, 아니 상당히 많이 마음에 걸렸지만 로키가 거짓말쟁이라고는 해도 엄연히 계약을 이행하면서 자기 말을 뒤집지는 않으리라 생각하며 애써 마음을 가라앉혔다.  
그래도 이걸로 해리 문제는 해결되었다. 안도하며 피터는 다음 문제 해결책이 떠오를 때까지 방을 마저 청소하기 시작했다.

 

잠에서 깨어난 해리 오스본은 인생 최악의 기분을 맛보고 있었다.  
스파이더맨이 그를 거부했다. 자신을 치료할 유일한 단서를 쥔 사람이. 사람들에게 희망을 준다더니, 그에게선 희망을 앗아가버렸다.  
대체 무슨 원한이 있어서? 그는 피터의 친구였다, 그러니 역시 피터의 친구일 스파이더맨과도 친구가 될 수도 있었던 것 아닌가?  
피터를 생각하자 새삼 울화가 치밀었다. 그가 처음 피터를 데려다 거미 연구에 대해 알려주며 자기에게 스파이더맨이 필요하다고 했을 때 피터는 해리가 치료법을 찾았다는 데 열광하는 대신 스파이더맨을 감쌌다.  
‘대체 그놈들은 무슨 관계지? 그 ‘복잡한’ 그웬 스테이시씨가 스파이더맨이기라도 한 건가?’  
아무리 복잡해도 설마 거기까지 복잡할 리야 있겠냐는 생각도 들었지만 그것도 그럴 듯 했다. 피터는 스파이더맨에 대해 말하면서 ‘여자일 수도 있고’ 라고 했다. 상식적으로 그 스판덱스를 보면서 여자를 떠올리는 사람은 없을 텐데.  
어느 쪽이든 스파이더맨은 그를 저버렸고 피터는 스파이더맨을 두둔했다. 이런 일로 배신감 느끼지 않을 수 있을 만큼 해리 오스본은 성숙한 인간이 아니었다.  
죽어버리고 싶을 정도로 비참했다.  
뭐, 치료방법이 없으니 조만간 그렇게 되겠지만.  
“해리? 꼴이 이게 뭐야?”  
내 꼴이 어디가 어때서...라고 생각하며 해리가 눈을 떴다. 그가 누워있는 소파 옆에 피터가 서서 그를 내려다보고 있었다.  
“....피터?”  
“그래. 스파이더맨하고 얘기가 잘 안 된 건 보면 알겠는데 그래도 이러고 있으면 안 되지, 신발도 안 벗고 소파에 널부러져서.... 아니, 지금은 신발 신고 있는 편이 낫긴 하겠다. 대체 뭘 이리 많이 깬 거야?”  
해리의 마음속에 휘몰아치는 배신감 따위 알 바 아니라는 듯 피터는 밝게 재잘거렸다.  
“너 아침 안 먹었지? 아침은 고사하고 지난 사흘, 아니 일주일 간 알코올 말고 소위 영양분이라는 걸 섭취한 적이 있긴 있는 거 맞아?”  
피터가 해리의 팔을 잡고 쭉 잡아당겨 일으켰다. 해리는 조금 비틀거렸다.  
“자, 세수하고 이도 닦고 와. 하는 김에 샤워도 하는 게 낫겠다. 너 술냄새 쩔어.”  
피터가 그를 화장실 쪽으로 밀었다. 비틀거리면서도 해리는 자기 발로 똑바로 섰다.  
“네가 뭔데 내게 이래라 저래라 하는 거야?”  
“나? 너의 가장 친한 친구. 그리고 잊은 것 같은데 원래 친구끼리는 이래라 저래라 하는 거야.”  
해리는 화를 터트렸다.  
“친구? 내가 어찌 되든 신경도 안 쓰는 친구?”  
그 말에 피터가 해리를 쳐다보았다. 천하에 구제불능인 돌대가리를 보는 표정으로.  
“네가 어찌 되는지 신경을 쓰니까 와서 널 깨우고 아침을 먹이려고 하는 거잖아. 너 그대로는 병으로 죽기 전에 굶어 죽어. 위스키로는 사람 못 산다?”  
해리는 입을 딱 벌렸다. 피터가 언제부터 이렇게 입담이 좋았던가? 8년 동안 대체 무슨 일이 일어난 거지? 아니 다시 만났을 때만 해도 이 정도는 아니었던 것 같은데?  
“자, 그러니까 씻고 와. 핫도그 사왔어. 뭘로 만들었는지는 여전히 모르겠지만 일단 단백질과 탄수화물과 지방이 들어있으니 위스키보다는 영양가가 높겠지.”  
인정하긴 싫지만 피터의 수다인지 박력인지에 밀려 해리는 씻으러 들어갔다. 대충 물 뒤집어쓰고 나와보니 거실의 난장판은 이미 치워진 뒤였다.  
‘어느새?’  
“자, 와서 먹어.”  
커피 테이블에 핫도그며 테이크 아웃 샐러드 같은 것을 늘어놓으며 피터가 손을 흔들었다. 될 대로 되라는 심정으로 해리는 그의 옆에 가서 앉았다.  
“너 내가 스파이더맨에게 거절당한 거 알지?”  
“그래.”  
피터는 대답과 함께 해리의 손에 핫도그를 쥐어주었다.  
“먹어. 못 먹겠으면 닭고기 스프라도 끓여줄까?”  
병으로 죽어가는 건 사실이지만 거기까지 환자 취급을 받고 싶지는 않았으므로 해리는 핫도그를 덥석 물었다.  
그리고 그는 전술상 실수를 깨달았다, 핫도그를 입에 문 채로는 아무래도 ‘난 죽어가고 있는데 유일한 희망인 네 친구 스파이더맨 녀석은 돕기를 거부했어 이 거짓말쟁이 배신자 놈아’ 대화를 할 수가 없었다.  
그리고 실제로 배가 고팠다.  
그가 먹기 시작하자 피터는 기분 나쁠 정도로 흐뭇한 미소를 띄고 그 모습을 지켜보았다. 씹다 말고 해리가 피터를 노려보았다. 눈이 마주치자 피터는 방긋 웃었다.  
“자 어서 마저 먹어. 그 다음엔 샐러드도 잊지 말고. 한창 자라는 청소년에게는 비타민도 많이 필요하거든.”  
‘너는 몇살이냐?!’  
입안이 가득해서는 항의도 제대로 할 수 없었으므로 해리는 서둘러 핫도그를 씹어 삼켰다.  
“못 본 새 네가 메이 숙모한테 훌륭하게 세뇌되었다는 건 잘 알겠다. 근데 넌 왜 여전히 빼빼 마른 건데?”  
“마르다니?”  
피터가 놀라는 시늉을 했다.  
“난 키가 큰 거라고, 우락부락하지 않을 뿐 근육도 있고. 적어도 너보단 낫지.”  
“내가 뭘!”  
소리쳤다가 해리는 자기가 피터에게 화낼 일은 이게 아닌데 하는 자괴감에 빠졌다.  
“자자, 어서 마저 먹어. 사과도 깎아줄게.”  
그리고 피터는 어디선가 사과와 과도를 꺼내어 껍질을 깎기 시작했다. 작고 노르스름한 사과였지만 향기는 무척 좋았다.  
‘아니 내가 이러고 있을 때가 아니잖아!’  
해리가 반쯤 먹은 핫도그를 탁자에 내려놓았다.  
“피터, 잊은 것 같은데 난 죽어가고 있고 치료법도 없다고!”  
“그래서?”  
해리는 잠시 자기가 잘못 들었나 했다.  
“...........뭐?”  
“죽어가는 게 뭐, 사람들은 모두 그러고 있잖아.”  
해리는 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“그래, 불치병. 그건 꽤 심각한 문제긴 하지. 그래도 그거 말곤 아무 문제가 없다고 생각해? 극단적으로 말해서, 넌 오늘 당장 길을 건너다 트럭에 치여 죽을 수도 있어. 그 경우 너의 병이 뭔가 의미가 있을까?”  
해리는 입을 다물었다 다시 벌렸다. 그러나 여전히 말은 나오지 않았다.  
사과를 깎으며 피터는 말을 계속했다.  
“사람은 누구나 언젠간 죽어. 병이 있든 없든 그건 마찬가지야. 정 그 거미독이 필요하다 싶으면 연구를 재개해. 없앴다고 해도 기록이 남아있지 않을 리 없어. 아니면 아주 다른 방식으로 접근할 수도 있고. 머리를 쓰라고, 당장 죽는 것도 아니잖아?”  
피터가 다 깎은 사과를 조각냈다. 해리는 마침내 할 말 비슷한 것을 짜냈다.  
“너, 내 친구라면서! 날 도울 생각은 안 하고!”  
“나는 널 돕고 있어.”  
피터가 진지한 어조로 말했다.  
“진심으로 네 건강과 생명을 걱정하고 있는 힘껏 도우려 하고 있다고. 다만 방법이 네 생각과는 조금 다를 뿐이야.”  
피터가 해리에게 사과를 내밀었다.  
“먹어.”  
“웃기지마! 내가 왜 이딴...”  
해리가 피터의 손을 쳐내려고 했다. 그러나 피터는 사과 조각을 놓치는 대신 반대 손으로 해리의 손목을 움켜쥐었다.  
“바보 같은 짓 하지 마.”  
피터가 그를 휙 잡아당겨 눈을 마주하고 속삭였다.  
“아니면 네 명령에 고분고분 따르는 것 외에 스스로 널 도울 방법을 생각하는 사람은 필요 없는 거야? 스파이더맨의 피가 아니면 피터 파커의 도움은 필요 없어? 네 친구 피터가 필요 없어?”  
해리는 목을 움츠렸다. 한기가 들었다. 피터가 재차 압박했다.  
“내가 이대로 나가서, 다시는 돌아오지 않길 원해?”  
“아......... 아니..........”  
해리는 몸을 떨었다. 키가 커지고 목소리가 굵어지고 이것 저것 바뀌기는 했어도 피터는 여전히 피터라고 생각했는데 지금 그는 놀랄 만큼 위압감이 있었다. 해리는 위축되지 않으려고 애썼지만 성과는 미미했다.  
그가 사과 조각을 해리의 입술 틈으로 밀어 넣었다. 선택의 여지가 없어진 해리는 받아먹었다.  
분위기가 바뀌었다. 피터가 방긋 웃었다.  
“자, 아침을 제대로 먹고 정신 차리고 난 뒤에 이제부터 할 일을 생각해봐. 죽음에 대해선 신경 쓰지 말고. 넌 안 죽어. 나 피터 파커가 절대 그렇게 놔두지 않아.”  
이전 스파이더맨을 두고 말할 때와는 천양지차인 태도였지만 해리는 그런 걸 지적할 정신이 없었다. 그가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“좋아, 다른 것도 마저 먹어.”  
이번엔 피터가 집어서 입에 물려주기 전에 해리가 알아서 먹기 시작했다. 그걸 보고 피터는 기쁜 듯이 웃었다. 그가 일어났다.  
“그럼 난 가볼게. 달리 할 일이 있어서. 걱정 마, 네 문제에서 발을 빼겠다는 뜻이 아니야. 나는 여전히 네 친구고, 널 도울 거고. 그러니 너도 바보 같은 극단적인 짓 하지 말고, 네 친구를 믿고 지금 할 수 있는 일부터 차근차근 하라고.”  
“지금 할 수 있는 거? 에를 들어 무슨 일?”  
“글쎄, 일단은 회사에 출근해서 뭐든 회장이 해야 할 것 같은 일부터 시작하면 어때? 저런 델 취임하자마자 내버려두는 건 별로 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같아.”  
피터가 문으로 갔다.  
“또 보자.”  
멍하니 피터의 뒷모습을 보고 있던 해리는 문이 닫히고 피터가 시야에서 사라지자 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다.  
“피터!”  
그가 문으로 쫓아갔다.  
“피터! 야!”  
해리가 문을 열었을 때 복도에는 아무도 보이지 않았다. 방금 문을 나섰는데 언제 그렇게 빨리도 모습을 감췄는지 놀라울 정도였다.  
“대체 뭐야..... 유령에 홀리기라도 한 건가.”  
중얼거리며 해리는 습관적으로 목의 상처를 건드렸다.  
그의 움직임이 멎었다.  
꿈을 꾸고 있는 것 같았다. 손가락의 촉각에도 이상이 생겼다고 생각했다.  
그가 방을 가로질러 거울로 달려갔다.  
목의 상처가 사라졌다.  
한참 거울을 들여다 보다 해리는 왼손으로 다시 한 번 상처 자리를 매만졌다. 썩어 들어가던 상처 같은 거 처음부터 없었다는 듯이 매끈한 피부만이 만져졌다.  
그가 옷을 벗어던졌다. 마치 상처라는 게 여기저기로 이동이 가능하기라도 한 것처럼 몸 구석구석을 거울에 비춰보았지만 당연하게도 그런 상처는 몸 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 기분탓인지 어딘지 혈색이 좋아 보이기까지 했다.  
“뭐..... 뭐가 어떻게 된 거야.”  
얼굴을 잡아당겨보았다. 꿈인 것 같지는 않았다. 그가 탁자를 보았다. 그 위에는 여전히 핫도그 포장지며 플라스틱 샐러드 그릇 등이 흩어져 있었다.  
피터가 온 건 꿈이 아니었다. 해리는 다시 한 번 목을 만졌다. 상처는 여전히 만져지지 않았다.  
그가 자기 손을 내려다보았다. 떨리고 있었지만 병 때문인지 지금 상황 때문인지는 알 수가 없었다.  
그는 회사에 가야겠다고 결심했다.  
오스코프에는 분명 이 병에 대한 데이터가 있을 것이다. 아니라도 그의 현재 건강 상태를 분석할 만한 시설은 분명 있었다.  
해리는 서둘러 집을 나섰다. 결과를 보기 전까진 아무 생각도 판단도 안 하려고 노력하면서도 그는 피터가 뭔가 했다는 느낌을 지울 수가 없었다.


	2. Chapter 2

바이러스는 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 그는 건강했다.  
아니, 위염과 가벼운 영양실조를 비롯한 많은 건강상 문제점이 있기는 하지만 적어도 더 이상 죽어가고 있지는 않았다.  
검사 결과를 눈앞에 두고 해리는 바닥에 주저앉아버렸다. 이렇게 갑자기 문제가 사라져버리다니. 이유도 알 수 없이.  
아니 이유는 알고 있었다.  
‘피터가 뭔가 한 거야.’  
뭘 했는지는 알 수 없었다. 핫도그에 스파이더맨의 피라도 몇 방울 떨어뜨려 둔 걸까? 하지만 거미 혈청은 소화되어도 효과가 있는 걸까? 위궤양을 통해 피로 흡수되었다던가? 이게 무슨 CSI 에피소드냐?  
“저...... 회장님?”  
해리가 퍼뜩 고개를 들었다. 방금 그의 건강 상태를 확인해준 오스코프 소속 의사가 불안한 눈으로 그를 보고 있었다.  
“아니, 괜찮아.”  
사실은 전혀 괜찮지 않았지만. 해리는 우선 일어났다.  
“간 수치가 많이 나쁘긴 하지만 아직 위험할 정도는 아닙니다. 지금부터라도 술을 끊고....”  
해리가 손을 저어 의사의 말을 막았다. 지금 문제는 알코올성 급성 간염 같은 게 아니었다.  
그는 더 이상 죽어가고 있지 않았다. 아니 피터 말대로 죽어가고 있기야 하겠지만 더 이상 죽음을 염두에 두고 신경쓸 필요는 없다.  
그럼 이제 무엇을 해야 할까?  
“피터를 만나야겠어.”  
그가 중얼거리고는 뛰다시피 연구실을 나갔다. 뭔지는 몰라도, 피터가 뭔가 했다. 즉 이 상황에 대해 뭐라도 답을 들으려면 답해줄 사람은 피터 파커 외에는 없었다. 그래서 해리 오스본은 피터 파커를 찾아 달렸다. 어디로 가야 하는지도 모르면서 무작정 회사를 나와 길거리를 헤맸다.  
그의 집으로 가야 할까? 피터는 달리 할 일이 있다고 말했다. 그럼 학교일까? 아니, 학교에 간다면 다른 ‘일’이라고 하지는 않았을 것 같다. 그럼 어디에 사진을 찍으러 갔다거나? 그웬 스테이시와 ‘복잡함’을 해결하러 갔을까?  
그리고 자신은 피터의 집도 학교도 신문사도 어딘지 모른다는 사실을 깨달았다. 적어도 여기서 어떻게 가야 하는지는 몰랐다. 실은 여기가 어딘지도 잘 알 수가 없었다.  
펠리시아에게 조사하게 시키면 되겠다는 생각이 떠올랐다. 이 혼란 상태에서 떠오른 생각 치고는 제일 말이 되고 실행도 가능한 것 같아 해리는 휴대폰을 꺼냈다.  
통화 목록에서 펠리시아를 찾으려던 그의 눈이 ‘펠리시아 하디’보다 먼저 ‘피터 파커’ 항목을 잡아냈다.  
“....그냥 피터에게 전화해서 어디 있냐고 물어보면 되잖아. 아니 전화로 뭐 한 거냐고 물어봐도 좋잖아.”  
해리가 멍하니 중얼거렸다. 이런 단순한 것조차 생각해내지 못했다니 믿을 수가 없었다.  
“피터 파커 네 녀석 대체 내게 무슨 짓을 한 거냐?!”  
소리 지르고 해리는 피터의 번호로 전화를 걸었다. 영원과도 같은 34초가 지나고 피터가 전화를 받았다.  
-어, 해리? 무슨 일이야?  
피터가 뭘 하고 있는지는 몰라도 배경으로 바람소리가 쌩쌩 들렸다.  
“너 대체 무슨 짓을 했어?”  
해리가 대뜸 물었다.  
-무슨 짓? 내가  
잠시 피터의 말소리가 끊기고 와장창 하는 소리가 들렸다. 보통 상황 같으면 괜찮냐고 물어봐야 마땅할 것 같은 소리였지만 지금은 보통 상황이 아니고 해리도 그런 것 신경 쓰지 않았다.  
“피터?”  
-어, 해리 내가 지금 좀, 바쁜데, 이따 다시 걸면.  
이번에는 명백하게 총소리인 폭발음이 들렸다.  
-안될까?  
“안 돼. 너 어디서 뭐 하는 거냐?”  
-내가 뭘 하고 있는 게 아니고 그게 그러니까아아앗!  
또다시 세찬 바람소리와 함께 피터의 목소리가 끊어졌다.  
이제는 해리도 조금씩 걱정이 되기 시작했다.  
“....피터?”  
전화기 안에서, 그리고 밖에서도 경찰 사이렌 소리가 시끄럽게 울려퍼지기 시작했다. 피터가 가까이 있는 것 같아 해리가 고개를 들어 주변을 보았다. 그리고 그제서야 지금 피터가 문제가 아니란 사실을 깨달았다.  
거대한 컨테이너 트럭이 도로를 질주해오고 있었다. 그 차의 뒤며 옆으로 경찰차들이 접근하려고 노력하고 있었지만 그 트럭은 주변의 다른 차들을 날려버리며 계속 달렸다. 정면의 노란 방사선 물질 주의 표시가 선명하게 보였다.  
지금 저 차의 정면이 보인다는 건 별로 좋은 상황이 아닌 것 같다는 기분이 먼저 들었다.  
그 차가 자기 쪽으로 돌진해오고 있다는 깨달음은 그 다음이었다.  
연이어 그가 오늘 당장 트럭에 치여 죽을 수도 있다던 피터의 말이 떠올랐다.  
그 후에야 피해야 한다는 생각이 들었지만 몸이 움직이지 않았다.  
이제 살았다고 생각했는데, 고작 이렇게, 바로,  
강한 충격과 함께 몸이 날았다. 벽이 눈 앞으로 돌진했다 부딪치기 직전에 멀어졌다.  
“오스본씨, 트럭이 달려드는데 멍하니 서있으면 안 되지!”  
귓가에 목소리가 들렸다. 머리가 천천히 주변 상황을 따라잡았다.  
그는 날고 있었다.  
스파이더맨에게 안겨서.  
스파이더맨이 땅에 내려섰다. 해리가 휘청거리며 땅에 발을 디뎠다. 스파이더맨이 그의 눈 앞에 손을 흔들었다.  
“오스본씨? 정신 차리세요?”  
“스파이더맨.”  
해리가 말했다. 스파이더맨이 장난스럽게 경례했다.  
“예, 여러분의 다정한 이웃 스파이더맨입니다, 다음부턴 주위를 좀 살펴주세요.”  
그리고 날아가려는 스파이더맨의 손목을 해리가 덥석 잡았다.  
“방금 내 목숨을 살렸어?”  
“어, 어, 지금 저 가봐야 하는데요? 플루토늄 트럭이 뉴욕 시내를 질주하고 있어요? 그냥 두면 안.”  
“어젠 싫다고 했잖아!”  
해리가 소리 질렀다. 스파이더맨이 그를 마주보았다.  
“어..... 그게........”  
스파이더맨이 이제는 멀어져가는 트럭 쪽을 흘끔 보았다.  
“난 당신을 구하기 싫은 게 아니에요, 그저 보다 안전한 방법으로 구하고 싶은 거지. 그러니 너무 조급해하지 말고 기다려보면 어떨까요? 다른 방법으로 나을 수도 있.......”  
그 순간 내내 멈춰있던 해리의 머리가 고속으로 회전했다. 흩어져있던 조각들이 단숨에 맞물렸다.  
“피터.”  
“예?”  
“피터, 너지? 네가 날 살렸고 또...”  
그가 도로를 흘끔 보았다.  
“살렸고. 트럭에 치일 수도 있었는데. 네 말대로. 날 죽게 놔두지 않은 거야.”  
이번엔 스파이더맨이 당황했다.  
“저기 아니 그게....”  
트럭이 달려간 방향에서 큰 폭발음이 들렸다. 피터와 해리는 둘 다 움찔해서 그 방향을 보았다.  
피터가 다급하게 속삭였다.  
“해리, 이따 말하자. 지금은 저게 더 급해.”  
피터가 팔을 당기자 이번에는 해리가 그를 놔주었다. 스파이더맨이 트럭을 쫓아 날아갔다. 해리는 그 자리에 서서 그의 뒷모습을 바라보았다.  
피터는 그를 배신하지 않았다.  
피터가 옳았다. 병이 있든 없든 사람은 죽어가는 것이고 피터 파커는 해리 오스본을 죽게 놔두지 않을 것이다.  
죽이고 싶을 정도의 증오와 배신감이 절대적인 신뢰로 재탄생했다. 해리는 감격에 벅차 움직일 수도 없었다.  
그가 길바닥에 주저앉았다. 살아난데 대한 안도감과 기쁨 위에 새로 피터에 대한 신뢰와 존경심과 감사의 마음이 더해져 그는 전에 없는 감정의 격류를 맛보았다.  
그러고 얼마나 시간이 지났을까. 누군가 그의 어깨를 건드렸다.  
“저, 해리? 괜찮아?”  
그가 고개를 들었다. 눈앞에 피터가 있었다. 피터가 그를 걱정스러운 눈으로 내려다보고 있었다.  
해리는 새삼 충격을 받았다. 피터가 이렇게 사랑스럽고 멋진 청년인 걸 이제 처음 알았다. 자기 죽음에 신경 쓰느라 그 사실을 까맣게 모르고 있었다는 게 놀라웠다.  
“해....”  
해리 오스본은 펄쩍 뛰어 일어나 피터의 목덜미를 잡고 당겨 입을 맞추었다.  
피터는 깜짝 놀라 몸을 굳혔다. 그러나 해리는 물러서지 않았다. 그가 피터의 목에 팔을 감아 몸을 밀착했다. 피터도 그를 밀어내지는 않았다. 잠시 후 포기한 듯 그가 입을 벌리며 해리의 허리에 팔을 둘렀다.  
“넌 내 생명의 은인이야.”  
입술을 떼고 해리가 속삭였다.  
“이럴 때 할 말은 ‘사랑해’라던가 뭐 그런 거 아니야?”  
“어, 물론 그것도 있고.”  
피터가 피식 웃었다. 그러더니 그가 해리의 어깨 너머로 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“우리 딴데로 가자. 사람들 폰 들이대고 있어.”  
해리는 그게 뭐? 라는 표정이었지만 피터에게는 큰 문제였다. 그가 해리의 손을 잡고 그 자리에서 도망쳤다.

 

사람들의 시선을 피해 도망쳐서 간 곳이 빌딩 꼭대기인 건 좀 창의적이지 못했을지도 모르지만 지금은 피터도 해리도 그런 걸 신경 쓰고 있을 때가 아니었다.  
“어떻게 한 거야?”  
해리가 피터의 손목을 쥐고 옷을 걷어 올렸다. 옷 아래로 빨간색 스판덱스가 드러났다.  
“응, 이게 웹슈터라고 하는 건데 이걸로 거미줄을 쏘는 거야. 이런 식으로.”  
피터가 시범을 보였다.  
“네가 만들었어?”  
“음, 일단은 천재니까?”  
피터가 불안한 미소를 지었다.  
“그걸로 만사 해결인거냐? 천재라서 스파이더맨도 되고 내 병도 어떻게인지도 모르게 고치고?”  
해리가 못 믿겠다는 눈을 했다.  
“음, 말하자면.”  
피터는 뒤통수를 긁었다. 그 로키한테 부탁했다는 사실을 말해도 좋을지 판단이 서지 않았다.  
“넌 어떻게 된 거야? 그..... 키스.”  
“아.”  
이번엔 해리 쪽이 말을 잃었다.  
“그게.....”  
“그게?”  
“예전부터 쭉 널 좋아했어.”  
“뭐?!”  
피터가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“아니면, ‘아까는 기쁘고 놀랍고 정신이 없어서 내가 뭘 하는지도 몰랐어. 미안’ 쪽이 마음에 들어?”  
“노, 농담하지 마.”  
피터가 무릎을 짚고 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“어느 쪽도 마음에 안 들어?”  
“해리!”  
“장난이야.”  
해리가 웃었다.  
“당연히 후자니까 걱정하지 마. 오늘만 두 번 네가 목숨을 구해주었는데 키스 정도 그렇게 이상한 것도 아니잖아?”  
“그건.... 그럴지도 모르지만.”  
피터는 옥상 난간에 털썩 몸을 기댔다.  
“걱정 마, 그웬 스테이시가 너한테 뭐라고 하면 내가 잘 말해줄게.”  
“아......”  
피터가 먼 하늘을 바라보았다.  
“고맙지만 그럴 필요는 없어, 우리 헤어졌고.”  
“아직 ‘복잡한’ 거 아니었어?”  
“그웬은 영국으로 간댔어. 옥스퍼드에서 장학금을 탔다고.”  
“.......좋은 일이네.”  
“그렇지.”  
하지만 피터의 표정은 밝지 않았다.  
“그웬은 내가 스파이더맨인 걸 알고 있었고, 나는 그래서 혹시라도 그웬이 나 때문에 해를 입지나 않을까 계속 마음 졸이며 지냈어. 걔 아빠가....”  
피터가 숨을 삼켰다.  
“나와 함께 리자드와 싸우다 죽었어. 그러면서 내게 이런 위험한 짓 그웬에게는 시키지 말라고, 떨어져 있으라고 했고 난 그러겠다고 약속했는데.”  
피터가 고개를 저었다.  
“그웬이랑 있다 보면 그분이 날 노려보고 있는 것 같아.”  
“그래서 헤어졌다고.”  
피터는 고개만 끄덕였다.  
“네 정체를 아는 것만으로 위험해질 건 또 뭐냐, 딴 사람들이 모르는데.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“그치만 말려들게 된다고, 언제고 내가 정체를 들킬지도 모르고 그웬이 날 돕고 싶어 할 상황이 올지도 모르고....”  
피터가 해리에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“비밀은 아는 사람이 적을 수록 잘 지켜지는 거잖아. 그런데 이젠 너까지.”  
“너 날 걱정하는 거냐?”  
해리가 코웃음 쳤다.  
“잊은 것 같은데 난 오스코프의 회장이야. 적 따위는 이미 잔뜩 있고 나 자신 정도 스스로 지킬 수 있어.”  
피터가 눈썹을 모았다.  
“정말로?”  
“그래. 네 비밀도 안전하고. 필요하면 기술 지원 같은 것도 가능하다고. 난...”  
“바로 그 점이 내가 걱정하는 거란 말이야, 네가 내 일에 끼어들다 적의 타겟이 되고 너와 오스코프가 공격받고...”  
“그러니까 오스코프는 그렇게 물렁한 회사가 아니라도 그러네, 자세히는 못 봤지만 무기 같은 것도 몰래 개발하고 있다고? 그래, 이 참에 자세히 좀 파악해야겠어. 방치할 수는 없지. 네 말대로.”  
“내 말?”  
피터가 어리둥절했다.  
“출근해서 회장이 할 만한 일을 하라며?”  
“언제?”  
이번엔 해리가 미간을 모았다.  
“아까 아침에, 아침 먹으라고 쫓아왔을 때.”  
“어.... 아, 맞아. 그런 말도 했었지.”  
피터가 하하 웃었다.  
“그래.. 이젠 해결되었으니까.”  
피터가 해리의 목덜미 이전 상처가 있던 부분을 손으로 쓸었다.  
“정말 나았구나.”  
“그래. 회사에 가서 검사를 해 봤어. 정말로, 완전히 나았어.”  
해리가 피터의 손 위에 손을 얹었다.  
“어떻게 한 거야?”  
“어, 그게.....”  
“거미 독은 위험할 수 있다며 거절하더니, 무슨 다른 안전한 방법을 쓴 거야? 그것도 이렇게 빨리?”  
“어..... 그게......”  
피터가 필사적으로 머리를 굴렸다.  
“저기, 난 가면을 쓴 슈퍼 히어로라고? 내 영업 비밀을 좀 존중해주는 게 어때?”  
해리의 눈이 가늘어졌다.  
“너 액션 히어로가 아니라 의료 히어로이기라도 했던 거냐?”  
“아니 그건 아니지만......”  
“그것도 나 보호하기 위해 비밀로 하는 거야 그럼?”  
“아니야, 넌 아주 안전하고 네가 몰라도 될 위험 같은 게 딸려오는 것도 아니야.”  
피터는 속으로 ‘아마도’를 덧붙였다. 출근해서 회장이 할 만한 일을 하라니, 로키는 아마도 피터의 모습을 하고 해리에게 가서 무슨 말을 얼마나 한 걸까?  
해리는 잠시 더 피터를 노려보다 어깨에 힘을 빼었다.  
“그래, 그럼.”  
“응..... 그럼 뭐가?”  
“날 보호하려고 무리하고 있는 게 아니면 됐다고. 알았어, 네가 그리도 비밀로 하고 싶다면 안 물을게.”  
그가 피터에게 방긋 웃어보였다.  
“널 믿으니까.”  
피터는 심장이 덜컹하는 기분을 느꼈다.  
병 이전에 절망감으로 죽어가고 있던 것 같던 해리의 모습이 떠올랐다. 스파이더맨이 그를 도울 수 없는 게 아니라 도우려 하지 않는다고 생각한 해리는 증오를 넘어 광기마저 보였다.  
그러나 지금 해리의 눈빛은 안정되고 맑았다. 그는 정말로 피터를, 스파이더맨이 보여주는 희망을 믿고 있었다.  
자기가 이런 신뢰를 받을 자격이 있는지 피터는 자괴감에 가까운 기분을 맛보았다. 실제로 그가 한 일은 미미하건만. 해리도 단지 몸이 나은 것 만으로 이렇게까지 변할 리는 없었다. 로키는 대체 무슨 말을 얼마나 한 걸까.  
해리에게 묻고도 싶었지만 그를 찾아갈 때 로키는 피터의 모습을 하고 있었던 것 같으니 자기가 했던 말에 대해 해리의 의혹을 사지 않으며 질문하는 건 거의 불가능할 것이다. 해리가 건강해지고 아마도 행복한 것 같으니 뭐건간에 이대로 잘 되었다고 생각하고 넘어갈 수 없는 건 아니지만......  
피터는 흠칫 뒤를 돌아보았다.  
“왜 그래?”  
해리가 물었다.  
“어, 곧 무슨 일이 벌어질 것 같아.”  
말하며 피터는 서둘러 겉옷을 벗어 가방에 쑤셔 넣었다.  
“너 그게 속옷이냐? 속옷만 입고 뉴욕 상공을.”  
“지금 농담할 때가 아니야!”  
그리고 두 사람은 보았다.  
도시의 빛이 꺼져가고 있었다.  
“...........왜?”  
“발전소나 전력망 문제라던가?”  
해리가 자신 없이 말하고 휴대폰을 꺼내 회사 전산망에 접속했다. 피터는 점점 더 치밀어 오르는 불안감을 억누르며 위험에 뛰어들기 전에 해리를 어디 안전한 곳에 데려다 놔야 할까 생각했다.


	3. Chapter 3

“어, 이거 좀 심각한 것 같은데.”  
집과 회사를 저울질하다가 역시 집이 좋겠다고 결론내린 피터가 막 해리를 안아들려는데 해리가 낭패한 목소리를 내었다.  
“뭐가?”  
“맥스 딜런이 탈출한 것 같아. 레이븐크로프트 정신병원에서.”  
“탈출이라고?”  
피터가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“모바일로는 기밀까지는 엑세스할 수 없어서 자세한 건 알 수 없지만 그래. 그런데 그 사람이 왜 내 회사 파일에 이름을 올리고 있는 거지?”  
“어, 그 사람 네 사원이야.”  
“뭐?”  
“그웬이 엘리베이터에서 마주친 적 있다고 했어. 스파이더맨의 팬이라고...”  
해리가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 피터를 노려보았다.  
“.....별로 자기 자랑 한 거 아니거든?”  
“됐고, 회사로 가야겠어.”  
“왜?”  
“이게 어떻게 벌어진 일인지 알아야 해결하기도 쉬울테니까.”  
그건 맞는 말이었으므로 피터는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그럼 빨리 가자.”  
“잠깐 빨리 간다는 건.”  
해리가 말을 맺을 틈도 주지 않고 피터가 그의 허리를 한 팔로 안은 채 빌딩에서 뛰어내렸다. 당연하게도 해리는 피터의 목을 졸라 죽일 기세로 그에게 달라붙었다.  
“야!”  
“아, 깜빡 말을 안 했는데 입은 다물고 있는 게 좋아, 잘못하면 혀 깨물어.”  
해리는 정말로 목을 졸라버릴까 심각하게 고민했다.  
“피트어...”  
해리가 충고대로 이를 악문 채 친구놈을 불렀다.  
“참고로 나 스파이더맨 옷 입고 있을 땐 피터라고 부르면 안 돼, 알았지?”  
“이, 이 거미 놈의 자식이....”  
“그래, 그 정도는 괜찮겠....... 해, 해리! 손! 손! 나 숨막!”  
“막히라고 조르는 거다, 이 얼간아!”  
  
  
천만다행으로 두 사람은 추락사를 면하고 오스코프에 도착했다. 해리는 즉시 책상에 앉아 기밀파일을 뒤지기 시작했다.  
“뭘 찾는 거야?”  
피터가 물었다.  
“뭐든, 맥스 딜런과 그를 둘러싼 사고에 대한 정보.”  
“여기 전기는 안 나가?”  
“빌딩 내 발전기가 있을걸. 보안이나 주요 실험 설비 등이 정전되면 안 되니까.”  
해리가 휙 고개를 돌려 피터를 쳐다보았다.  
“말해두겠는데, 내가 여기 열중해 있는 동안 몰래 창문으로 뛰어내려 싸우러 갈 생각이라면 죽인다.”  
“안 그래 안 그래....... 뭣보다 그 사람이랑은 싸우기도 곤란하고.”  
“왜?”  
“가까이만 가도 웹슈터가 터지는걸.”  
해리의 시선이 피터의 손목으로 옮겨갔다.  
“나도 절연하려고 엄청 노력했어! 근데 뭘 써도 충분치 않았다고.”  
“절연이라.....”  
파일에 동영상이 새로 뜨자 해리는 그 쪽으로 눈을 돌렸다. 맥스가 전기 뱀장어가 가득한 수조에 떨어지는 영상이 재생되었다. 옆에 관련 정보가 주르륵 떴다.  
“이런 사고가 있었는데 왜 아무도 몰랐지?”  
“그웬 말로는 관련 파일이 삭제되고 있었다던데.”  
해리가 다시 한 번 피터를 노려보았다.  
“내가 아니라 그웬이랑 있는 편이 좋았을까.”  
“아니, 내 말은 그런 게 아니라.....”  
“이 사람이 도시 전력망을 설계했어.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“자기가 만들었으니 자기 거라 이건가. 내참. 이걸 어떻게 해야 하나.”  
그가 전력망의 구조도를 쭉 훑어보았다.  
“끊어진 송전선을 복구하고 발전기를 리셋하면 전기 공급을 재개할 수는 있겠어, 그 전에 그 자를 무찔러야겠지만.”  
“그러니까 그게 안 된다구, 온갖 종류의 피복을 다 시도해봤....”  
“전자석은?”  
“응?”  
“웹슈터에 자성을 부여해서 절연하면?”  
피터의 얼굴이 환해졌다.  
“맞아, 그런 방법도 있지!”  
피터를 한심하단 눈으로 바라보던 해리의 시야 가장자리에 뭐가 잡혔다. 맥스 딜런을 레이븐크로프트에 감금하고 모든 관련 자료를 말소하는 조치에 더해 그의 현 상태를 ‘확인’하고 ‘연구’하는 승인이 이루어져 있었다. 해리는 누가 이런 짓을 한 건지 확인했다.  
<해리 오스본>  
“......뭐?”  
눈을 감았다 떠 보았지만 그런다고 글자가 다른 이름으로 바뀌는 건 아니었다.  
“그럼 점프 케이블이 필요하겠지? 회사 주차장에 네 차 있지?”  
해리의 중얼거림은 듣지 못하고 피터가 신나서 떠들었다.  
“그... 그래.”  
해리가 정신 차렸다.  
“가서 웹슈터 절연하고 곧장 거기로 가는 거야.”  
해리는 치밀어 오르는 불길함을 우선 치워두었다. 뉴욕이 위험에 처해있고 피터가 싸우러 나간다. 회사일은 내일 회사에서 처리하면 되었다.  
“그럼 갈게.”  
“그럼 가자.”  
둘은 동시에 말하고 서로 얼굴을 쳐다보았다.  
“너도 가려고?”  
“혼자 가려고?”  
이번에도 동시에 말했다가 침묵했다. 해리가 책상 위를 가리켜보였다.  
“방금 증명된 대로 너 기술지원 필요 없는 게 전혀 아니던데? 그리고 너 혼자 맥스와 싸우고 전력망 수리하고 발전소 리셋까지 한다고? 스파이더맨 능력 중에 분신술도 있는 거냐?”  
“그래도 위험하다고, 그 전기빔 맞으면 죽을지도 몰라.”  
“사람은 누구나 언젠간 죽어.”  
“야?”  
“그러니 지금 할 만한 일을 해야지.”  
피터는 할 말을 잃었다.  
“............바로 어제까지만 해도 살기 위해서라면 무슨 짓이든 할 것 같던 녀석이.......”  
“무슨 짓이든 할 생각이었어.”  
해리가 인정했다.  
“하지만 생존에 집착할 필요 없다고 알려준 게 너잖아. 정 내가 걱정된다면 빨리 적을 무찔러서 내가 위험할 일이 없게 하면 되겠지.”  
피터는 입만 덥석덥석했다.  
“아, 알았어. 같이 갈게.”  
피터가 항복하듯 손을 들어올렸다.  
“그런데 빨리 가는 거 괜찮아?”  
“괜찮아, 아까는 놀라서 그렇지 다시 생각해보면 꽤 재미있었고.”  
“그래, 그럼... 어, 근데 책상에 저거 기밀서류잖아? 닫아놓고 가야지?”  
“아, 맞아.”  
해리는 책상 위의 칩을 집어 들려 했다.  
“미안, 해리!”  
피터가 밖으로 몸을 날렸다.  
“야!”  
해리는 서둘러 그를 쫓아나가려 했다. 그러나 손이 거미줄로 책상에 달라붙어버렸다.  
“야! 피터 파커! 이... 이 개새끼야!!”  
  
  
뉴욕 상공을 날며 피터는 평소 같으면 당장 그가 개입했을 사건 사고를 몇 번이나 지나쳤다.  
어쩔 수 없었다. 불 꺼진 도시의 교통사고나 강도 두어 건을 막는 것보다 더 시급한 건 그 도시에 빛을 돌려주는 일이었다. 한시라도 빨리 전력을 복구하지 않으면 죽거나 다치는 사람이 끝없이 늘어날 뿐이었다.  
그래도 도로 사정이 이렇게 엉망이니 거미줄을 끊어낸 해리가 차를 몰아 그를 뒤쫓을 걱정은 좀 덜 해도 되겠다고 피터는 속으로 조금 안도했다. 만약에 대비해 해리의 차에서 점프 케이블과 축전지를 쓰는 김에 축전지를 빼서 감춰놓기도 했지만, 해리에게 차가 그 한 대만 있을 리 없으니까.  
그래놨으니 맥스와의 전투가 끝난 뒤가 더 걱정되지 않는 건 아니지만 어쩔 수 없었다.  
‘설마 해리가 정말로 날 죽이려고.’  
속 편한 생각을 하며 스파이더맨은 일렉트로가 기다리고 있는 현장에 도착했다.  
그리고 도착 즉시 빔에 맞고 날아갔다.  
“음, 이거 빨리는 못 끝낼 지도 모르겠네...”  
한대 더 맞기 전 피터는 거미줄을 쏴서 자신을 공중으로 끌어올렸다. 웹슈터는 정상적으로 작동했다. 싸울 수는 있었다. 하지만 전기와 전선으로 가득한 공간에서 전기 인간을 상대하는 건 보통 인간이 빌딩 숲에서 스파이더맨을 상대하는 거나 마찬가지일지도 몰랐다.  
지난번에 그를 잡았던 물 뒤집어씌우기 작전을 해보려 했지만 일렉트로가 먼저 양수기를 부숴버렸다. 연달아 날아오는 전기 빔을 피해가며 피터는 이 상황을 어떻게 타개할 것인지 생각했다.  
우선은 전력망을 다시 연결해야 했다. 아까 해리와 설계도를 봐서 뭐랑 뭐를 연결해야하는지는 대강 파악이 가능했다. 그래서 피터는 일렉트로의 공격을 피하면서 일렉트로를 공격할 방법을 찾으려고 애썼다. 쥐어 팰 수도 없고 거미줄로 묶을 수도 없는 전기 덩어리를 어떻게 쓰러뜨릴 수 있을까. 그리고 전기를 다시 연결하는 것도 문제였다. 일단은 피하는 틈틈이 전선을 끌어모아 엮고 있긴 하지만....  
“멋대로 고치게 둘 것 같나!”  
일렉트로가 막 공중에 뜬 그를 노려 공격했다. 피하기 위해 거미줄을 쏘려 했지만 제 때 피할 수 있을 것 같지 않았다. 스판덱스의 절연력을 믿고 피터는 충격에 대비했다.  
대비하던 충격대신 반대쪽에서 뭔가가 그를 강타했다. 바닥에 처박히고 피터는 자기가 전기가 아니라 뭔가 커다란 금속성 물체에 맞았다는 사실을 알았다. 그 금속성 물체가 피터 옆으로 날아와 공중에 뜬 채 그에게 소리 질렀다.  
“무슨 짓이야, 이 미친 자식아! 죽고 싶냐!”  
“저, 저기 방금 날 치어 날린 건 너인 것 같......”  
그가 정신을 차리고 벌떡 일어나려다 다시 넘어졌다.  
“해리?!!”  
“그래! 혼자 가면 죽여 버린다고 했어 안 했어 내가!”  
“그래서 지금 죽이러 온.... 아니 너 그건 대체 뭐야?”  
해리 오스본은 장갑복 같이 생긴 걸 입고 스케이트보드 같은 판때기 위에 서 있었다. 그 모양으로 공중에 떠 있었다.  
“계속 자빠져 있지 말고 일어나!”  
피터가 비틀거리며 일어나자 해리가 그의 손을 낚아채 날아갔다. 그 자리에 얕은 크레이터가 패였다.  
“말했잖아, 오스코프에선 무기 같은 것도 개발하고 있다고.”  
해리가 조금쯤 으스대는 표정으로 설명했다.  
“네놈이 차 배터리를 빼버렸다 해서 가만히 있을 수는 없었으니 다른 교통수단을 찾은 거지.”  
“가만히 있어도 좋았는데....”  
해리가 손을 놓았다. 피터는 가까운 기둥에 착지했다.  
“내가 안 죽여도 곧 죽을 것 같이 맞고 있었으면서 뭐가 어째?”  
“피해, 해리!”  
다행히 해리는 군말 없이 몸을 피했다. 일렉트로의 공격이 그를 빗나갔다.  
“이거 재밌는데.”  
해리가 흥분해서 눈을 빛냈다.  
“난 재미로 이러고 있는 거 아니라고.”  
피터가 투덜거리면서 거미줄을 날려 장소를 이동했다. 그를 쫓으려는 일렉트로에게 해리가 수류탄 같이 생긴 것을 던졌다. 폭탄이 폭발했다. 간발의 차로 일렉트로는 다른 장소로 이동해 다시 나타났다.  
“쳇.”  
“아니, 해리. 효과는 있어.”  
피터가 말했다.  
“분명 아까보다 좀... 엷어졌어. 폭발로 일부는 날아간 거야.”  
“그럼 계속할까?”  
해리가 폭탄을 더 꺼내들었다.  
“문제가 있다면 여기가 순 전기 천지라.”  
피터는 다시 한 번 일렉트로의 공격을 피했다.  
“조금쯤 흩어 봐야 다시 흡수할 뿐이라는 거지만.”  
피터가 다시 한 번 송전선을 거미줄로 잡아 엮었다. 해리는 그를 방해하려는 일렉트로와 피터 사이를 가로막았다.  
“자 너는 내가 상대해주마.”  
“너무 가까이 가지 마!”  
피터가 소리쳤다.  
“너 그 갑옷이랑 글라이더는 제대로 절연된 거 맞아?”  
“어... 그러고보니.”  
해리가 낭패한 표정을 했다. 일렉트로가 그를 공격했다. 피터를 돌아보고 있던 해리는 당황해서 서둘러 몸을 돌리려다 발을 헛디뎠다.  
추락하려는 그를 피터가 거미줄로 잡아 끌어당겼다.  
“조심하라고, 초보 히어로씨.”  
마스크를 했는데도 히죽 웃는 게 보일 것 만 같았다.  
“한 번 실수한 거 가지고 놀리지 마!”  
균형을 되찾은 해리가 이제는 자기 쪽에서 그 거미줄을 잡더니 피터를 투포환처럼 돌려 일렉트로를 후려갈겼다.  
“야!”  
“멀리 있으라며? 너는 절연 잘 된다며?”  
“그 정도 이유로 날 죽이려는 거냐, 원한은 좀 잊어!”  
“싫어!”  
자기와 싸우려는 줄 알았던 두 사람이 서로 싸우기 시작하자 일렉트로는 그만 어리둥절해버렸다. 그가 쳐다보고 있는 앞에서 해리는 피터를 쫓아 날았고 피터는 여기저기로 거미줄을 타며 도망갔다.  
“거기서!”  
“싫어!”  
“서라니까!”  
“서면 잡을 거고 잡으면 때릴 거잖아 싫어!”  
해리가 피터가 가로질러 쳐놓은 거미줄에 걸리기 직전 몸을 젖혀 피했다.  
“안 때릴게!”  
“정말로?”  
저걸 어째야 하나 일렉트로는 머리를 긁적였다.  
그의 목적은 스파이더맨을 쓰러뜨리는 것이었다. 그러니 새로 나타나 스파이더맨을 공격하는 저 사람은 같은 편인지도 모른다.그러나 또 다른 방향에서 생각해보면, 방금까지 스파이더맨은 온전히 그에게 집중하고 있었다. 그런데 지금은 이 일렉트로란 존재는 눈에 보이지도 않는 것 처럼 오직 새로 온 녀석하고만 놀고 있었다.  
역시 새로 온 놈 역시 적이 틀림 없었다. 일렉트로는 전기를 흩었다가 그의 정면에 나타났다.  
해리는 깜짝 놀라 글라이더를 멈췄다. 일렉트로와 코앞에서 마주쳐버린 해리는 그만 얼어붙어버렸다. 일렉트로가 그에게 손을 뻗었다.  
“해리!!”  
피터가 몸을 날려 해리를 감싸고 추락했다. 바닥에 호되게 부딪치고 해리는 신음했다.  
“괜찮아, 해리?”  
“으, 응...... 괜찮을 거야, 이 갑옷, 신체 수복 기능이 있어서.”  
해리가 쉰 목소리로 중얼거렸다.  
“목이 따끔거려.”  
“저 고압전류가 몇 센티도 안 떨어져 있었다고. 살아서 다행이다.”  
피터가 해리의 손을 잡아 일으켰다.  
“역시 네놈들 친구였군, 그렇지?”  
그 둘을 내려다보며 맥스 딜런이 소리쳤다.  
“나에 대해선 잊었으면서! 딴 친구하고만 놀다니! 이런 배신자!”  
그런 일렉트로를 올려다보며 해리가 입을 열었다.  
“....저기, 피터.”  
“응?”  
“네가 배신했다고 계속 믿고 있었더라면, 나도 저렇게 되었을까?”  
“.........상상도 하고 싶지 않다.”  
피터가 몸을 떨었다.


	4. Chapter 4

그리고 일렉트로는 스파이더맨과 난입한 불청객의 추격전이 남긴 결과를 보았다.  
전력망이 거의 다 다시 이어져 있었다. 스파이더맨이 도망치는 척 마구 쏘아댄 거미줄이 쓰러져 가는 송전탑을 지탱하고 끊어진 전선을 잇고 있었다. 속았다는 사실을 깨달은 일렉트로가 울부짖었다. 피터와 해리는 서둘러 다시 날아올랐다.  
“발전소로 가!”  
피터가 소리쳤다.  
“하지만!”  
“이 쪽은 다 끝났어, 가서 내가 신호하면 바로 리셋해버리는 거야, 어서!”  
해리는 머뭇거렸지만 발전소 통제실로 날아갔다. 유리를 깨고 들어가 죽은 직원의 손에서 카드키를 빼낸 뒤 안전장치를 해제하고 피터의 신호를 기다렸다.  
피터는 송전선이 집중된 곳으로 날아가 일렉트로를 유인했다. 곧 그의 앞에 나타난 일렉트로가 그에게 전력을 다해 전기를 내뿜었다. 그걸 피하지 않고 고스란히 맞으며, 피터가 소리쳤다.  
“지금이야 해리!”  
해리가 발전기를 재가동했다. 새로 생산되는 전력이 일렉트로에게 역류해 들어갔다.  
“피터!”  
한계 이상으로 전기를 흡수한 일렉트로가 그대로 폭발해버렸다. 해리는 서둘러 추락한 피터에게 날아갔다.  
“피터! 괜찮아? 살아있어? 피터!”  
“너.... 내가 이 옷 입고 있을 때에는.....”  
“살아있구나.”  
해리가 그를 와락 끌어안았다.  
“아아아아퍼, 내장이 녹을 지경이라고...”  
“누구 잘못이냐.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 해리는 피터를 내려놓고 편하게 눕혔다.  
“뉴욕은... 어떻게 되었어?”  
피터가 물었다. 해리는 그를 조금 노려보고는 상공으로 날아올라갔다 내려왔다.  
“무사해. 불빛이 돌아오고 있어. 전기 공급이 재개되고 있으니까 걱정하지 마.”  
“다행이다...”  
해리가 피터의 복면을 벗겼다.  
“해리? 뭐 하는 거야?”  
“내장이 파열될 정도라면서 스판덱스로 몸을 싸매고 있는 게 도움이 될 것 같냐?”  
“잠깐만, 그래도 여긴 야외고!”  
“이건 속옷이고. 그래, 공공장소에서 속옷을 벗기려 들다니 내가 잘못했다.”  
하나도 안 미안한 말투로 말하곤 해리가 피터를 안아들었다.  
“내일 오전 수업 있어?”  
“있어도 어쩔 거야.”  
“그러게.”  
이 꼴로 피터의 집으로 가기도 곤란했으므로 해리는 피터를 자기 집으로 데려갔다. 얼마 전까지 중환자가 있던 집이라 필요한 의료 용품은 대충 다 찾을 수 있었다.  
“메이 아주머니에게 연락해놨어. 너 오늘은 우리집에서 잔다고.”  
피터를 붕대로 둘둘 말아 침대에 눕혀두고 해리가 말했다.  
“너 정말 병원 안 가봐도 되는 거냐?”  
“괜찮아 괜찮아, 이 정도로 안 죽어.”  
피터를 불안한 눈으로 쳐다보다 해리가 그의 옆에 누웠다.  
“해리? 뭐 하는 거야?”  
“여기 내 침대거든, 싫으면 네가 소파로 가던가.”  
“환자인데!”  
해리가 조금 웃었다.  
“둘이 누워도 충분히 넓고 나 잠버릇 안 나빠. 안 깔아뭉갤 테니 걱정 마.”  
“....그래.”  
“잘 자, 피터.”  
해리가 졸린 목소리로 말하곤 슬쩍 몸을 일으켜 피터의 이마에 입술을 눌렀다.  
“오늘 멋졌어.”  
그리고는 돌아누워 잠들어버렸다. 피터는 그가 자는 체 하는 건 아닌가 의심했으나 숨소리를 들어볼 때 그건 아닌 모양이었다.  
“........이 녀석이 혼자 멋대로.”  
그야 오늘 죽다 살아나길 두 번에 갑작스레 슈퍼빌런과 싸움까지 했으니 피곤한 것도 당연하지만. 피곤하긴 피터 자신도 엄청나게 피곤했다. 내일 하루 종일이라도 잘 수 있을 것 같았다.  
그래도 오늘은 좋은 날이었다. 뉴욕도 구했고 해리와도 화해했다. 심지어 함께 일렉트로와 싸우기도 했다. 마음 같아선 해리는 안 싸우게 하고 싶지만 오늘은 덕분에 산 것도 틀림없고.  
‘그래도 저 갑옷이랑 글라이더 어디 안 보이게 숨겨버릴까......’  
그랬다간 해리가 엄청나게 화를 내겠지만. 그 문제는 내일 해리와 찬찬히 이야기를 해 보는 게 나을 것 같았다.  
“잘 자, 해리.”  
오랜만에 편안한 마음이 들었다. 돌아누운 해리를 끌어안고 피터도 잠을 청했다.

 

두 사람이 일어난 건 다음날 낮이 다 된 시각이었다.  
그것도 사실 일어나고 싶어서 일어난 것은 아니었다.  
“배고파.....”  
배고파서 잠에서 깨서는 피터가 신음했다.  
“생각해보면 나도 너도 어제 저녁도 못 먹었어.”  
“넌 점심은 먹었다는 소리네.”  
해리가 꿈틀꿈틀 기어가 침대 옆 전화에 손을 뻗었다.  
“뭐라도 좀 만들어오라고 할게. 뭐 먹고 싶어?”  
“먹을 수 있는 거면 뭐든 좋아.”  
“난 먹지 마라 거미씨.”  
“어이, 거미가 다른 거미를 먹는 건 교미 후.....”  
피터의 얼굴이 빨개졌다.  
“무슨 소릴 하는 거야, 내가 거미가 아닌데.”  
피터를 놀려주고 해리는 수화기를 들었다.  
-회장님? 하디씨가 오셨습니다.  
막 아침 식사를 육인분 쯤 만들어 오라고 하려던 해리는 하던 말이 쏙 들어가 버렸다.  
“왜?”  
-당장 회사에 가셔야 한다는데요.  
“어.... 나 아직 아침도.”  
-급한 일입니다.  
펠리시아의 목소리가 전화를 낚아챘다.  
-오스코프 이사진들이 모여 어제 있었던 일과 관련 회장님에 대해 공표해야 할 사실이 있다며 기자들을 불러 모았습니다. 늦으면 돌이킬 수 없는 일이 될지도 모릅니다.  
“으...... 알았어, 곧 나갈게.”  
해리가 전화를 내려놓았다.  
“밥도 못 먹고 아침부터 이게 무슨 일이람, 그 이사진 놈들 뭘 어쩌려고....”  
그가 투덜거리며 일어나 옷을 찾아 입었다. 피터도 일어났다.  
“넌 쉬어, 어제 그 난리를 쳤는데. 회사 일일 뿐이니까 잠시 갔다 올게.”  
“어제 사건 관련이라잖아. 나도 갈게.”  
“그걸 어... 거미는 귀도 밝냐?”  
“엿들으려던 건 아니었어, 미안.”  
피터가 수줍게 웃었다. 해리가 혀를 찼다.  
“맘대로 해. 구닥다리 아저씨들이 엄청나게 재미없는 소리만 끝도 없이 늘어놓는 게 뭐가 듣고 싶으실까.”  
“너와 관련 있는 재미없는 소리라면 듣고 싶어.”  
피터가 단호하게 말했다.  
“그 사람들이 널 어떻게 공격할지 모르잖아, 내가 옆에서 지켜줘야지.”  
“됐거든. 그 영감들이 뭐 날 칼이나 폭탄으로 공격하기라도 하냐.”  
그러면서 대충 옷을 주워 입고 두 사람은 침실을 나왔다. 밖에서 기다리고 있던 펠리시아는 해리가 피터와 같이 나온 걸 보고 좀 놀라는 것 같았으나 더 아무 말 하지 않고 두 사람을 차에 태워 오스코프로 갔다.

 

오스코프의 기자회견실은 기자들로 들어차서 발 디딜 틈이 없었다. 해리가 도착했을 땐 멩켄이 막 단상으로 올라가는 중이었다.  
“오, 저기 오는 군요, 오스코프의 명예를 진흙탕에 처박은 철부지 회장이.”  
해리는 험악한 표정으로 그를 노려보았다.  
“이게 무슨 짓인가요, 내게 할 말이 있다면 우선 전화를 했어도 좋았을 텐데.”  
“아직 상황을 파악하지 못한 모양이군, 해리.”  
“친구도 아닌데 이름으로 부르지 말라고 했을 텐데요. 그리고 예, 상황 파악 못 했어요. 그러니 이게 뭐 하는 수작인지 당신이 말해보지 그래요?”  
“맥스 딜런.”  
멩켄 입에서 그 이름이 나오자 해리가 움찔했다. 그는 자못 흡족한 표정으로 해리의 긴장된 표정을 보다 기자들에게 얼굴을 돌렸다.  
“이전 타임스퀘어에서의 소동과 어제 뉴욕 정전 사태의 주범입니다. 그리고 얼마 전까지 오스코프의 직원이기도 했지요. 그러나 근무 중 불행한 사고로 인해 여러분도 보셨던 그런 꼴이 되어버렸고, 스파이더맨에게 제압당한 뒤엔 레이븐크로프트 정신병원에 갇힌 채 행적을 말살 당해버렸습니다. 바로 저 해리 오스본에 의해서 말입니다.”  
멩켄이 해리를 가리켰다. 기자들 전원이 그에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“아니... 내가 한 게 아니야!”  
해리가 소리쳤다.  
“난 바로 어제까지 그가 내 직원인 것도 몰랐다고!”  
“그리고 바로 어제.”  
해리의 목소리를 무시하고 멩켄이 말을 계속했다.  
“딜런의 능력을 ‘분석’ 하기 위해 그를 가지고 일종의 실험을 진행하라는 지시가 내려졌습니다. 그 과정에서 딜런은 탈출해 어제와 같은 대 사건을 일으켰습니다. 이는 전부 저 어린애가 책임감 없이 사람 생명을 가지고 논 탓입니다.”  
“내가 한 게 아니라니까!”  
해리가 증오에 찬 눈으로 멩켄을 노려보았다.  
“처음부터 이럴 작정이었군? 아버지가 당신에게 회사를 주지 않으니까, 내게 누명을 씌워 내쫓으려고 처음부터 사고를 은폐한 거였어!”  
“멋대로 떠드시지, 해리 오스본. 네가 명령한 증거가 고스란히 남아있다고.”

그러고 있는 동안 피터는 남들이 눈치 채지 못하게 조심조심 입구로 물러나고 있었다.  
이렇게 해리가 몰리고 있을 때 그의 곁에서 멀어진다고 생각하면 한없이 비겁하게 느껴지지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 지금 여기서 피터 파커가 할 수 있는 일은 없었다. 해리에게 필요한 건 스파이더맨이었다. 그가 나타나 어제 해리와 있었던 일을 - 해리가 최신 무기를 두르고 날아온 부분은 가능하면 빼고 - 증언한다면 지금 해리에게 씌워진 혐의를 풀 수 있을 것이다.  
그러나 그가 입구까지 절반도 채 가기 전에 누군가 그의 팔을 잡았다.  
“피터?”  
피터는 깜짝 놀라 자길 잡은 사람을 돌아보았다. 본 기억이 있는 데일리 뷰글의 기자였다.  
“어, 아, 안녕하세요, 제가 지금 조금.”  
“이게 어떻게 된 일이야, 여기 너랑 오스본의 스캔들 해명하는 자리 아니었어?”  
“.....................................................................................네?”  
피터의 어리둥절한 표정이 불쌍했는지 그가 신문 한 부를 피터의 눈앞에 들이대 주었다. 피터와 해리가 키스하고 있는 사진이 전면에 아주 잘 보이게 실려 있었다.  
“정전 사건이 더 중요하긴 하지만 조간 인쇄 들어간 다음이어서....”  
피터는 더 이상 그의 말을 듣고 있지 않았다. 그가 휙 고개를 돌려 멩켄이 제시한 해리 오스본이 저지른 악행의 증거를 보았다.  
정확히는, 지시를 담은 전자 문서의 작성 시간을.  
그가 손을 번쩍 들었다.  
“저기, 잠시만요!”  
방안의 모든 사람이 그를 쳐다보았다.  
“어디 기자인지 몰라도 질문은 이후에....”  
“데일리 뷰글의... 기자는 아니고 프리랜서 사진사인데요, 진짜 지금 꼭 물어야 하는 게 있어서요.”  
“피터? 뭐 하는 거야?”  
해리가 물었다. 피터는 무시했다.  
“그 전자 문서 조작 가능하거나 하지 않아요? 내용이나 보낸 사람이나 날짜 시각 같은 걸 나중에 고칠 수 있다거나?”  
“그럴 리가 없지 않나.”  
멩켄이 방해받은 데 대한 짜증을 숨기지 않고 대답했다.  
“오스코프의 결재 시스템은 그런 부정행....”  
“아니면 됐고요, 그럼 저기 시간을 봐주세요.”  
말을 끊긴 멩켄은 화가 잔뜩 났지만 기자들은 그렇지도 않았으므로 모두 피터의 말에 따랐다.  
“작성 시간이 오후 1시 32분이네요. 그렇죠?”  
“그게 무슨....”  
“그럼 이걸 보세요.”  
멩켄의 말을 또 잘라먹고 피터는 자기와 해리가 길거리에서 키스하고 있는 사진이 실린 신문을 들어 사람들에게 보였다.  
“그리고 잠시 만요.”  
피터가 핸드폰을 꺼냈다.  
“여보세요 편집.....”  
그가 귀를 막고 전화기를 멀리 떼었다.  
“지금 전 데일리 뷰글의 편집장님에게 전화하고 있습니다, 다들 아시는 그 JJ요. 확인해보고 싶은 분은 하세요, 지금 당장은 말고.”  
상대가 적당히 소리쳤다 싶자 피터는 다시 전화를 귀에 대었다.  
“예, 예.... 아니 저 잠시만 확인할 것이 있........ 아니 저기 어제 밤엔 전화를 받을 수 없는 피치 못할 사정이 있었어요. 잠시만 제 말 좀 들어주실래요? 오늘 표지 사진 말이에요, 저랑 해리 찍힌.”  
거기서 피터가 전화 음성을 키웠다. 주위 사람들에게 JJ편집장이 피터한테 소리치는 소리가 그대로 들렸다.  
“그 사진 폰카죠? 찍힌 시간이나 위치 나올텐데 좀 불러주.... 아 좀 일생에 한 번 정도는 좀 해 달라고 하는 대로 해주면 안 돼요? 진짜 중요한 일이고 네네 특종감이에요 특종감, 그러니까 제발요.”  
이제 기자회견장은 아주 조용해져서 귀 기울이고 있는 모든 사람들이 JJ편집장이 투덜거리는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 그가 한참 불평하다 그 사진에 대한 정보를 불러주었다.  
“예, 고맙습니다. 이 은혜 꼭 갚을... 아 찍어갈게요, 스파이더맨 사진. 꼭 찍어 가면 되잖아요.”  
피터가 전화를 끊었다.  
“다들 들으셨겠지만, 이 사진은 1시 43분 경에 오스코프 본사에서 걸어서 30분은 떨어진 곳에서 찍힌 겁니다. 그 날 해리.. 오스본씨가 출근 뒤 차를 타고 나가지 않았다는 것쯤은 주차장 기록을 확인하면 알 수 있을 거고, 이 사진이 찍힌 시점에 그가 넉넉히 15분 정도는 그 자리에서 넋 놓고 멍 때리고 있었다는 걸 증명할 수도...”  
“누구 탓이냐.”  
해리가 피터를 노려보았다.  
“그런데 15분이나?”  
“경찰에 조회해보면 플루토늄 트럭이 그 지점을 언제 지나갔나 확인할 수도 있을걸.”  
피터가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“즉 해... 오스본씨는 맥스 딜런을 고문하라는 그 지시가 만들어질 때 회사에 없었다는 뜻이지요. 아니면 나랑 키스한 해리가 가짜거나? 근데 그건 아니라고 내가 확신하거든요. 그 이후로 하루 종일 같이 있었고요.... 오늘 아침까지.”  
좌중은 침묵에 휩싸였다.  
“그래서.”  
해리가 목소리를 깔았다.  
“내게 숨겨진 사악한 쌍둥이 같은 게 있는 걸까, 아니면 누군가 내 권한을 도용한 걸까? 회장의 명의를 도용하려면 아버지 대신에 빈번히 일을 처리해 본 적이 있는 자 정도는 되어야 가능할 것 같은데, 어떻게 생각하시나 멩켄씨?”  
서늘한 파란색 눈이 멩켄을 노려보았다.  
“취임한지 한 달도 채 안 된 어린애 회장이 아주 만만했지, 응?”  
“이, 이건 모함이야!”  
멩켄이 외쳤다.  
“나는 어디까지나...”  
“넌 해고야.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“댁 말고도 이 일에 관련한 사람은 전부 해고에 법적인 책임도 물을 테니까, 그렇게 알고 변호사나 선임해두라고.”  
“아무것도 모르는 어린애 주제에!”  
멩켄이 소리쳤다.  
“이제 학교나 졸업한 애새끼가 회사에 대해 뭘 안다고 나서는 거냐! 오스코프에 필요한 건 낙하산 애송이가 아니라 회사에 일생을 바친 나 같은 인재라고!”  
“유능한 연구원이 사고로 죽으면 사건을 은폐하고 정신병원에 처넣어 모르모트로 사용하는 게 오스코프에 필요로 하는 사람이라고? 닥쳐, 내 회사를 모욕하지 마.”  
멩켄을 마주 노려보며 해리가 한 걸음 한 걸음 단상으로 다가갔다.  
“내가 ‘지금의’ 오스코프에 대해 잘 몰랐다는 점은 인정하지. 그래도 앞으로 어떻게 되어야 할지는 알게 됐어. 이건 내 회사고, 앞으로 그렇게 만들 거야.”  
“그게 어떤 건데요, 오스본씨?”  
앞줄의 기자 한 사람이 질문했다.  
“우선 더 이상 슈퍼 빌런을 생산하지 않는 회사겠지요, 시작은.”  
해리가 단상에 올랐다. 그가 멩켄을 밀치고 마이크 앞에 섰다.  
“여러분도 보셨다시피 이 이상은 법정으로 가져갈 일이니 기자회견은 이만 끝내겠습니다. 감사합니다.”  
“오스본씨!”  
기자들이 너도 나도 손을 들었다.  
“저.. 친구분과의 관계에 대해서도 한 말씀 해주시겠습니까? 오스본씨!”  
“그 일은 사생활이고 이 기자회견의 목적과도 상관이 없습니다. 꼭 말해야 할 상황이 되면 새로 기자회견을 열기로 하지요. 그럼.....”  
해리가 몸을 돌려 내려오려는데 피터가 단상을 향해 달려왔다. 해리가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“무스...”  
“피해!”  
해리가 몸을 돌렸다. 멩켄이 권총을 빼들었다.  
“네 녀석이 모든 걸 망쳤어!”  
해리는 도망치려고 했다. 그러나 사람이 총알보다 빠를 수는 없었다. 멩켄이 방아쇠를 당겼다.  
“해리!!”  
피터가 해리를 밀쳤다. 두 사람은 포개져 단상 위에 쓰러졌다. 뒤통수를 부딪친 해리가 신음하며 고개를 들었다.  
“피터 넌 정말....... 피터?”  
피터는 대답하지 않았다. 해리가 멈칫 멈칫 피터의 몸을 밀어내었다.  
손에 뜨거운 액체가 만져졌다.  
“피, 피터!”  
그가 일어나며 피터를 바로 눕혔다. 쇄골 아래 부근에서 피가 뭉클뭉클 흘러나왔다.  
“안 돼!”  
해리가 양손으로 힘껏 상처를 눌렀다. 어제 아침까지만 해도 그렇게 간절히 원하던 스파이더맨의 피인데, 그가 피를 흘리게 하기 위해서라면 무슨 짓이든 할 수 있을 것만 같았는데 지금은 그 피가 한 방울이라도 덜 흘러나오게 하기 위해서라면 무슨 짓이든 할 수 있을 것 같았다.  
“죽지 마, 피터. 이제야 제대로 너와 함께 할 수 있게 되었는데....... 앞으로 같이 할 일이 많은데.....”  
아무리 힘껏 내리눌러도 피웅덩이는 점점 커져만 갔다. 상처를 막고 있는 손등에 눈물이 떨어졌다.  
“제발, 피터. 앞으로도 계속 날 구해주겠다고 했잖아. 먼저 죽지 말라고, 이 바보야.”  
보안요원들이 멩켄을 덮쳐 총을 빼앗는 것도, 눈 앞에서 벌어진 생생한 사건에 기자들이 미친듯이 셔터를 눌러대는 것도 해리는 알지 못했다.  
“피터, 제발 눈을 떠, 피터!”


	5. Chapter 5

피터는 천천히 잠에서 깨었다. 의식이 돌아오자마자 끔찍한 통증이 그를 덮쳤다. 그가 신음하며 몸을 뒤틀었다.  
“아우우.....”  
“일어났냐.”  
몹시 기분이 안 좋은 것 같은 해리의 목소리에 피터가 눈을 번쩍 떴다.  
“해리?”  
“그래.”  
“여긴 어디야?”  
“회사 꼭대기층의 내 방. 벌써 밤 다 됐어.”  
피터가 힘겹게 눈을 깜빡이며 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“숙직실 치곤 거창하네.”  
“오스본의 이름 아래 거창하지 않은 게 있을 것 같냐.”  
해리의 목소리에선 여전히 불쾌한 기분이 뚝뚝 묻어났다. 자기가 쓰러지기 전에 있었던 일을 기억해내고 피터는 조금 움츠러들었다.  
“해리..... 화 많이 났어?”  
“화? 내가 왜?”  
말과는 달리 목소리는 얼음처럼 차가웠다.  
“네가 몸을 던져 날 구해줬는데 고마워하면 모를까 내가 왜 화를 내겠어?”  
“음... 내가 죽을 뻔 해서?”  
해리가 휙 그를 노려보았다. 피터는 비는 시늉을 했다.  
“하지만, 난 정말 괜찮아. 자가회복 능력. 너도 알잖아?”  
“그래, 남들이 이상하게 여기지 않게 하면서 네가 흘린 피 모두 수거해서 안전하게 폐기하느라 고생 좀 했다. 만인시중에 총격을 당한 중환자를 병원에서 빼내는 것도 쉽지 않았고. 메이 아주머니는 네가 지금 중환자실에 있는 줄 아시니까 지금 당장은 안 들이닥치시지만, 내일이나 모레 정도엔 하루 종일 잔소리를 들을 각오를 해야 할걸.”  
“으악.”  
피터가 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
“메이 숙모 설마 너한테도 화냈어?”  
“물론 아니지. 나는 다치지 않았는지 걱정해주시더라. 나도 무사하고 너도 보기보다 심하지 않다고, 혈관이나 장기 등은 전부 피해서 걱정 없다고 말씀드렸어.”  
“다행이다...”  
“다행이 아냐!”  
해리가 소리 질렀다.  
“해리.”  
피터가 몸을 일으켰다. 총 맞은 자리가 욱신거리긴 했으나 왼팔을 빼고는 움직일 만 했다.  
“걱정해 준 건 고마워. 내 정체 숨기느라 힘써준 것도. 보다시피 나는 이렇게 멀쩡하고, 그러니 이만 화 풀어.”  
“그게 문제가 아니란 말이다, 이 바보야.”  
해리가 내뱉었다. 피터는 조금 어리둥절했다.  
“그럼?”  
해리가 TV를 켰다. 그리고 침대로 올라와 담요를 머리까지 뒤집어썼다.  
TV에선 뉴스가 방송되고 있었다. 오스코프에서 이루어진 기자회견과 총격 사건에 대한 내용이었다.  
피투성이가 되어 정신을 잃은 피터를 붙들고 울면서 살아달라고 간절히 비는 해리 오스본의 모습이 화면을 가득 채웠다.  
“어.........”  
담요 보따리가 조금 더 꽁꽁 움츠렸다.  
“............맥스에 대해서라던가, 기자회견 내용이라던가, 방송할 만큼 중요한 사실은 달리 얼마든지 있을 것 같은데.........”  
“단지 내가 우는 게 화면발 잘 받는다는 이유만으로 저 짓을 하루 종일 하고 있다고!!”  
해리가 담요를 걷고 소리 질렀다.  
“이 나라 미디어는 썩었어!”  
“.........응, 그래.”  
피터도 달리 할 말이 없었다.   
“게다가.... 게다가........”  
“응?”  
해리가 다시 담요를 뒤집어썼다. 도저히 해리가 말해줄 분위기가 아니라 피터는 일어나서 TV를 끄고 대신 컴퓨터를 찾았다.  
포털 사이트 검색어 순위가 해리 오스본과 피터 파커로 가득차 있었다. 인터넷 신문 기사 제목만 봐도 사람들이 이 ‘신데렐라 스토리’ 내지는 ‘외로운 바람둥이 앞에 기적같이 나타난 어린 시절 첫사랑’ 이야기에 완전 홀려있다는 건 쉽게 알 수 있었다.  
“저기.... 미안해.”  
피터가 담요 덩어리를 토닥이며 사과했다.  
“왜 네가 사과하는데?”  
해리가 담요를 걷고 일어났다.  
“내가 너한테 사과해야 하는 일이잖아? 순간적인 감정을 이기지 못하고 너한테 키스해버린 통에 넌 갑자기 스캔들의 주인공이 되어버리고 사생활도 마구 까발려지고.....”  
“사람들은 금방 잊을 거야.”  
피터가 말했다.  
“원래 그러잖아, 지금은 저래도 다음 사건 뭐만 나면 금방 거기에 정신 팔려서 잊어버려. 그러니 걱정하지 마. 신문에 얼굴 좀 실렸다고 해서 내가 특별히 피해보는 것도 없......”  
“그웬 스테이시로부터 전화가 왔었어.”  
그 말에는 피터가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“네가 받았어? 뭐, 뭐래?”  
“나인 거 알고는 너 괜찮냐고 묻더라. 목숨은 붙어있다고 했어. 그랬더니 알고 있느냐고 해서, 그렇다고 하니까 널 행복하게 해 주래. 극심한 바보멍청이니까 인내심을 가지라고도 했고.”  
피터가 침대에 고개를 박았다.  
“그, 극심할 것 까지는........”  
“충격 받는 대목이 거기냐!”  
해리가 이마를 짚고 털썩 주저앉았다.  
“너무 그러지 마, 해리. 그래도 덕분에 누명 안 쓰고 회사를 지켜냈잖아.”  
피터가 웃었다.  
“신데렐라 스토리의 주인공이 되어서 좋아?”  
이번엔 피터가 푹 고꾸라졌다.  
“확실히...... 그건 싫지만...........”  
“그렇게 말하니까 꼭 다른 건 괜찮다는 얘기 같잖아, 내 남자친구 취급을 받게 되었는데.”  
“너야말로 네가 게이 취급받게 된 건 별일 아니라는 것 같아.”  
피터가 다시 일어나 침대 머리에 베개를 두고 기대앉았다.  
“꽤 싫어야 하는 거 아냐? 여자를 매달 바꿔대는 거 이제 힘들어질지도 모르는데.”  
“됐어, 어차피 그 여자들이 엄청 좋아서 사귄 것도 아니고 그들도 나 없어도 아쉬울 것 없고.”  
해리도 베개를 놓고 피터 옆에 누웠다.  
“이렇게 된 이상, 너나 그웬에게는 미안하지만 사람들 조용해질 때까지 만이라도 내 남자 친구 노릇을 해줬으면 좋겠어.”  
“미안할 거 없어. 그웬하고는 정말로 헤어졌고.”  
“미련 없어? 그렇게 미인이고 머리도 좋고 잠깐밖에 못 봤지만 성격도 좋은 것 같던데?”  
“그야 그웬은 나한테 과분하게 멋지고 좋은 사람이지만....”  
피터가 힘없이 웃었다.  
“난 계속 그웬을 힘들게 할 뿐이니까.”  
해리는 천정을 올려다보았다.  
“여전히 그웬을 사랑하는구나.”  
그의 목소리에서 씁쓸한 기색을 감지하고 피터는 해리를 쳐다보았다. 해리는 침대에서 일어났다.  
“기자들이 너네 집에 쫓아가 메이 아주머니 귀찮게 할까봐 일단 그 분은 호텔로 옮기고 집은 잠가뒀어. 봐서 좀 더 보안이 되는 집으로 옮겨줄게.”  
“집을?”  
“불편 끼친데 대한 보상이라 생각해.”  
피터가 표정을 굳혔다.  
“해리, 난 보상을 바라고 널 도운 게 아니야.”  
“그래, 그럼 그 편이 ‘내가’ 편하니까 기자들이 ‘내’ 사생활을 파고들지 못할 만한 곳으로 이사가다오. 부탁이다.”  
“...............”  
“피터.”  
“..........알았어, 그렇게까지 말한다면.”  
피터가 표정을 풀지 않고 말했다.  
“대신 메이 숙모 설득은 네가 해.”  
“................야.”  
피터가 웃었다. 해리도 웃었다. 일단 웃기 시작하자 멈출 수가 없었다. 눈물까지 흘리며 웃어대다 둘 다 침대에 쓰러져 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 피터가 여전히 웃고 있는 해리를 물끄러미 바라보았다.  
“미안, 해리.”  
“응?”  
해리가 어리둥절했다.  
“네가 미안할 일이 뭐가 있는데, 집 문제라면 말했듯이 내 편의.....”  
“아니, 그거 말고..... 내 피.”  
해리의 얼굴에서 웃음이 걷혔다.  
“네가 맥스 앞에서 너도 그렇게 되었을지도 모른다고 했을 때 알았어. 실제로 내가 널 그런 길로 몰아넣고 있었다는 걸.”  
“피터.”  
“그렇게 거절해서는 안 되었어. 그런데 그 때는 내 문제만으로 머리가 꽉 차서 네 입장을 헤아릴 정신이 없었어.”  
“그래도 결국 치료법을 찾았잖아.”  
해리가 애써 관대하게 말했다.  
“그렇... 긴 하지만 그건 정말 행운이었고, 그러지 못했더라면......”  
피터가 머리를 흔들었다.  
“말해두겠는데, 네 요청을 거절한 걸 후회하는 건 아니야. 아니 그건 아주 잘 한 일이었다고 생각해. 그 이후에 알게 되었거든, 왜 그 독이 내게만 들었는지.”  
“왜인데?”  
그건 해리도 정말 궁금했다.  
“우리 아버지가...... 그 거미의 유전자를 조작할 때 쓴 인간 DNA가 본인 것이어서 그랬던 거였어. 그러니 네가 그 때 내 피에서 치료제를 추출하려 했다면, 너도 분명 부작용을 일으켜 괴물이 되어버렸을 거야. 그러니 거절한 건 옳은 판단이었어.”  
해리가 팔짱을 끼었다.  
“그럼 뭘 사과한다는 거야?”  
“제대로 설명하지 않은 거. 그 때는 나도 몰라서 그러기도 했지만 알았다 해도 아마 자세한 설명은 못했겠지. 그러려면 내가 스파이더맨인 걸 알려야 했을 테니까. 그래도 그냥 위험하니까 안 된다고 하고 떠날 게 아니라 좀 더 대화를 했어야 했어. 네가 납득할 수 있도록.”  
“네 잘못만은 아니야.”  
해리가 주저하며 말했다.  
“그 때 난 몹시 조급해져 있었고, 네가 날 설득하려고 노력했다 해도 아마 듣지 않았을 거야.”  
“그래도 노력은 했어야 했어. 적어도 네가 얼마나 절박한 마음이었는지는 이해했어야 했어. 그러지 못해서 미안해. 돌이킬 수 없는 일이 생기지 않아 다행이야.”  
“난..... 죽고 싶지 않았어.”  
해리가 천천히 침대에 도로 주저앉았다.  
“학교로 떠나 있는 동안 전혀 행복하지 않았어. 겉으로 보기에 어떻든 난 외톨이 고아였을 뿐이야. 친구라고 달라붙는 것들은 내가 아니라 내 돈, 아니 오스본의 돈을 노릴 뿐이고 심지어.”  
그가 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“난 이 재산이 나한테 오지 않을 가능성을 꽤 높게 잡고 있었어. 아버지는 날 미워하니까, 아니 미워할 만큼의 관심도 없으니까, 재단을 만들든 둘째를 보든 해서 난 뭐 굶어 죽지 않을 정도 조치만 해서 치워버릴 거라고, 그렇게 생각했어. 그래서 회사도, 연구 결과도 전부 내게 넘겨주었을 땐 놀라서 어쩔 줄 몰랐지만.”  
그가 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“어른이 되고 아버지는 죽고 이제는 좀 숨 쉬며 살 수 있을 거라 생각했는데 살 수가 없다는 거야. 그건 싫었어. 아버지처럼 살고 싶지는 않았어. 행복한 기억 하나 없이 죽고 싶지는 않았어.”  
해리가 양 손에 얼굴을 묻었다.  
“정말이지, 그대로 죽고 싶지는 않았어..........”  
피터가 그의 어깨를 감싸 끌어당겼다. 해리는 순순히 피터에게 안겼다.  
“나한테 좋은 기억이라곤 너 밖에 없어, 피터.”  
해리가 속삭였다.  
“그러니까.... 제발 날 배신하지 마.”  
“안 그래.”  
피터가 그를 꼭 끌어안고 머리를 묻었다.  
“절대 안 그래.”  
피터가 해리의 머리카락을 손가락으로 쓸며 정수리에 입을 맞췄다. 해리도 그를 마주 끌어안았다.  
피터가 해리를 안은 채 침대에 도로 누웠다.  
“피곤해?”  
“응, 하루 종일 잤는데도 피곤해.”  
피터가 웃으며 말했다.  
“그러니 이제 또 잘까.”  
“...그래.”  
해리가 침대에서 몸을 일으켰다.  
“그럼 난 가볼게 중환자는 푹 쉬어.”  
피터가 그를 잡았다.  
“가다니, 어딜 가는데?”  
“저기 소파로. 이젠 나도 자야 하니까.”  
“어젠 네 침대라고 나랑 같이 여기서 잤잖아?”  
“여기가 아니고 집 침대였어.”  
“아무튼 넓이는 비슷해.”  
“넌 중환자잖아.”  
“어제도 중환자였어.”  
피터가 해리를 빤해 쳐다보았다.  
“갑자기 나랑 자기 싫어진 이유가 뭐야?”  
“싫어진 게 아니라....... 당분간은 싫어도 애인 흉내를 내야 할텐데 안 그래도 될 때 정도 안 그러는 게 좋지 않겠어?”  
“............좋아 그럼 다시 질문할게. 내가 너랑 자기 싫어할 거라고 생각하는 이유가 뭐야?”  
해리는 말문이 막혔다.  
“해리.”  
“별로 네가 싫어할 거라고 생각하는 건 아니야.”  
“그러면? 왜 갑자기 거리감 있는 거야?”  
해리가 난감한 표정으로 입술을 씹었다.  
“그냥 넘어가면 안 될까? 굳이.....”  
“난 내가 스파이더맨인 걸 밝혔어.”  
“내가 알아낸 거지, 네가 밝힌 게 아니라.”  
“....아무튼, 넌 내 비밀을 알고 있어.”  
“그럼 너도 스스로 알아내보든가.”  
“해리....”  
피터가 사정하는 눈으로 올려다보았다.  
“그만해.”  
해리가 말했다.  
“뭘?”  
“그.... 강아지 같은 표정 하는 거.”  
“난 사람이고 거미긴 해도 강아지는 아니...”  
“아, 정말이지.”  
해리가 피터의 얼굴을 양 손으로 꽉 쥐고 침대에 눌렀다.  
“말했듯이 난 널 잃고 싶지 않아.”  
“알아.”  
“네가 날 싫어하게 되는 것도 싫고.”  
“내가 왜 널 싫어하는데?”  
해리는 말하지 못했다.  
“해리, 뜸들이지 말고 말을 해. 내가 널 싫어하게 될 이유가 뭐가 있겠어? 나랑 네가 한 침대에서 잔다고 해서....”  
퍼뜩 피터의 머릿속에 전날의 키스가 떠올랐다.  
“........어.”  
“젠장.”  
해리가 돌아앉았다.  
“난 너한테 반하고 싶지 않았어. 복잡하게 만들고 싶지 않았다고.”  
“뭐, 난 복잡한 거 상관없어.”  
막 일어나려던 해리가 깜짝 놀라 돌아앉았다.  
“뭐라고?”  
“난 복잡한 거 괜찮다고.”  
피터가 해리의 손을 잡았다.   
“정말로? 하지만 넌 그웬 스테이시를.”  
“....응, 그래. 전 애인 아직 완전히 못 잊었으면서 새로 손 내미는 건 안 될 일이지.”  
피터가 멋쩍게 손을 놓았다. 막상 손을 놓자 해리의 표정이 어두워졌다.  
“피터....”  
“하지만 조금만 봐줘라, 첫사랑은 잊기 힘든 거잖아.”  
피터가 웃었다. 해리는 웃지 않았다. 피터의 얼굴에서도 웃음이 사라졌다.  
“해리...... 넌 첫사"  
말도 다 끝내기 전에 해리가 피터의 멱살을 쥐고 침대에 눌렀다.  
“별로 너이거나 한 거 아니니까 닥쳐!”  
“아, 아니면 됐지 왜 화를 내는데?”  
“네 녀석이 싱글싱글 하고 있으면 짜증나니까!”  
해리가 피터의 목을 놓아주었다.  
“너랑 사귈게. 그런 척이 아니라 정말로. 불만 있으면 지금 말해.”  
“없어.”  
피터가 숨을 몰아쉬며 대답했다.  
“정말로? 전혀?”  
“응.... 나도 좀 놀랍지만 정말로.”  
피터가 해리를 끌어당겼다.  
“나 남자도 ok인줄 지금 알았어.”  
“그야 그웬같은 여자랑 사귀고 있었으니 그렇겠지.”  
“그러는 너야말로 그 많은 모델들은?”  
“내 상황에서 안 그러면 이상하잖아.”  
“고작 그 정도 이유로?”  
“못 그럴 건 뭔데.”  
해리가 피터 위에 쓰러졌다. 피터가 그를 받아 안... 으려다 이를 악물고 신음을 삼켰다.  
“아, 미안. 피터. 깜빡했어.”  
해리가 서둘러 상체를 일으켰다.  
“너 아프.... 으악!”  
피터가 해리의 어깨를 잡고 몸을 옆으로 굴렸다. 순식간에 해리 위에 자기 몸을 포갠 자세로 바꾸고 피터가 히죽 웃었다.  
“이러면 안 눌리니까 괜찮아.”  
“너......”  
피터가 해리에게 키스했다. 해리가 피터의 목에 팔을 감아 끌어당겼다.  
“신데렐라가 된 기분이 어때?”  
해리가 놀렸다.  
“너야말로 슈퍼 영웅의 여자친구.... 남자지만, 아무튼 기분이 어때?”  
피터도 응수했다.  
“어제 봐서 알겠지만 ‘나도' 슈퍼 영웅이거든?”  
“슈퍼파워는 없잖아.”  
“거미줄 붙일 빌딩도 없는 강 한가운데 던져버리기 전에 조용히 하시지 거미 양반.”  
“그렇게 되기 전에 너한테 꼭 달라붙어 있어야겠는걸.”  
둘 다 킥킥 웃었다. 막 다시 키스를 하려는데 전화가 울렸다. 피터가 손을 들어 올렸다 힘없이 옆으로 떨어뜨렸다.  
“웹슈터를 항상 갖고 있어야 한다니까....”  
“자, 슈퍼 영웅도 가끔은 평범한 사람들처럼 두 발로 걸어야 하는 법이야.”  
해리는 고소해보였다. 피터가 투덜거리며 일어나 침대를 나가서 휴대폰을 찾아들었다.  
“예, 피터 파.....”  
피터가 귀를 막고 전화를 멀리 떼었다.  
“망했다...”  
“누군데 그래?”  
심상치 않은 기색에 해리도 일어나 그의 곁으로 왔다.  
“편집장님. 말한 특종기사랑 스파이더맨 사진 내놓으라고....”  
“총 맞아 쓰러진 중환자한테?”  
“네가 받아서 난 산소호흡기 달고 누워있다고 했어야 했어.”  
피터가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
“언제나 그런 식으로 널 닦달해?”  
“언제나 이런 식으로 누구나 닦달해.”  
피터가 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“길어질 것 같으니까 나 잠깐 나가서...”  
해리가 전화를 빼앗아들었다.  
“해리?”  
“JJ편집장이시죠? 나는 해리 오스본입니다.”  
해리가 차갑고 사무적인 톤으로 말했다.  
“피터 파커는 현재 환자이므로 어떠한 일도 일 이야기도 할 수 없습니다. 그리고 또다시 내 피터에게 그런 식으로 말하면 내가 데일리 뷰글을 사서 피터를 사장으로 앉힐 테니 그리 아시길.”  
해리가 전화를 끊고 배터리를 빼서 방 반대편으로 던져버렸다.  
“자, 하던 거 계속 하자.”  
피터가 해리를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 해리의 얼굴에서 웃음이 사라졌다.  
“....피터? 혹시 화났어?”  
“아니.”  
피터가 여전히 넋이 나간 것 같은 표정으로 해리를 바라보았다.  
“실은 방금 신데렐라도 그렇게 나쁘지는 않을 지도 모른다는 생각이 막 들던 참이야.”  
“.........집은 필요 없지만 편집장 코를 납작하게 해줄 수 있는 남자친구는 필요한 거냐.”  
“그 편이 훨씬 찾기 힘든걸.”  
피터가 해리를 번쩍 안아들었다.  
“그럼 아까 하던 거 계속 하자.”  
“너 어깨....”  
“네가 키스해주면 나을 것 같아.”  
“키스만?”  
“그 이상이면 더 좋고.”

 

그날 밤 늦게 피터가 잠에서 깨었다.  
“....역시 낮에 하루 종일 자서 그런가.”  
해리는 그의 옆에서 자고 있었다. 평화로워보여서 피터는 자기까지 어쩐지 행복해졌다. 그와는 달리 해리는 낮 동안 사건 뒷수습 하러 바빴을 게 틀림없으므로 피터는 그를 깨우지 않게 조심하며 침대를 나왔다.  
목이 깔깔했으므로 물을 한 잔 마시고 피터가 테라스로 나갔다. 뉴욕의 밤이 눈 아래 펼쳐져 있었다.  
피터는 고개를 돌려 안에 있는 해리를 보았다. 그가 하늘을 올려다보았다.  
“저기요, 로키?”  
그가 말을 걸었다.  
“대체 해리에게 뭘 어쩐 건가요? 싫다는 건 아니지만, 아니 꽤 좋고 아주 고맙지만, 어쩌다 이렇게까지 된 건가요? 뭘 어떻게 어디까지 한 거에요?”  
뉴욕이라도 한밤중의 고층 건물 꼭대기는 적막했다. 한참이나 홀로 그 적막을 만끽하다 피터는 포기하고 다시 안으로 들어갔다.  
아무튼, 로키는 해리의 무병장수를 보장하지는 않겠다고 했다. 그건 피터의 일이었다. 중대한 임무가 생겼으니만큼 푹 쉬고 몸을 완전히 회복해두는 게 나을 것이다.  
이제 뉴욕 뿐 아니라 해리도 같이 지켜야 하니까.


End file.
